


For Your Pleasure

by Slenbee, SuccubusKayko



Series: For your pleasure [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Pleasure Slave, Anal Sex, Asgards Backwards Justice System, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Blow Jobs, Brothels, Casual Asgardian Racism, Casual Sex, Classism, Cum Eating, Dubious Consent, Edging, Fandral Is a Good Bro, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sex Addiction, Loki Gets His Sass From Frigga, M/M, Magical Sex Rituals, Masturbation, Mentions of non-consensual scarification, Mentions of non-consensual violence, Mentions of past emotional manipulation, Misguided Pride, Obadiah is dead, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Pleasure slave tony, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Prince Loki (Marvel), Prostitution, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sassy Frigga, Sassy Tony Stark, Seduction, Sex, Slavery, Smoking, Smut, Teasing, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Tony Stark Feels, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, finger licking, mentions of past sexual manipulation, playful banter, unreliable storytelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubusKayko/pseuds/SuccubusKayko
Summary: Loki's brother drags him away from his studies for a night of revelry. The second prince did not expect to find a gem among the rabble.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: For your pleasure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099832
Comments: 57
Kudos: 97





	1. For Your Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in progress for quite some time now. We've got several chapters done already so we hope you enjoy them as they come!

**Chapter 1**   
_**For Your Pleasure** _

  
Some would say that getting Loki out of his room was a feat worthy of celebration. Getting him to go on a mission that depended on his negotiation skills and his silver tongue, however... Proved to be far less difficult than one would imagine.

It was worth it in the end, though. If only for the sake of the blonde brute's silence that was bound to follow.

Loki rarely left his quarters unless the fate of Asgard depended upon it. Or, in the off chance there was a new book he wanted to procure from the Library, one could occasionally find him lounging about reading the newest book that had captured his interest. 

The Prince didn't use to be this way, you see. But after a century or two of mockery and teasing from Thor's peers and their so called 'friends', Loki finally came to the conclusion that he had better things to do.

Like studying magic in the safety of his room without being interrupted. Or more importantly, _judged._

Spellcraft was 'women's work' as they liked to call it. And- while Loki was revered as one of Asgards most powerful mages- he still found himself under the scrutinizing gaze of those around him.

Members of his own _family_ included.

Which was why when Thor came knocking Loki rolled his eyes and waved his hand towards his door. Effectively warding and sealing it so the blonde couldn't enter. 

That didn't deter Thor, of course. If anything it made his knocking all the louder. "I know you're there brother, open your door!" 

Growling to himself the God of Mischief sneers and glares at the golden doors that lead into his chamber. "Go _away_ , Thor."

"Come now Loki. Don't be like that. I'm not leaving when I have a proposition for you!" That piqued Loki's interest, and without much of a word he was soon arriving at the doors, barely cracking them open to glare out at the blue eyed Asgardian. Thor beamed and gave a jerk of his chin. "Come. When have you ever turned down the offering of something fun?"

"When you're the one proposing it." Loki rolled his eyes, unable to help the tiny smile that came and went from his lips. "Go on then, lead the way you oaf."

The two Prince's saddled up on horseback and made their way through the castle grounds and off towards their destination. Thor kept it a tight lipped secret, grinning and shaking his head even as Loki pried and prodded at him.

Eventually, as the two passed the Noble courtyard and orchard, the two of them arrived at their destination.

**_The Pleasure House._ **

A place where warriors, nobles, and visitors alike gathered to relieve stress be it by magical or even physical means. Loki had heard tales of some of the things that went on here. At one point in his life it would have tempted even him to sneak away and into their halls.

Now, however, almost seemed like a different story.

" _Thor.._." Loki warned, still horseback even as the Thunderer approached his side and half dragged the Trickster off of his horse. "Why are we here? Of all places you could have brought me-"

"You spend far too much time in your room as of late. Even mother says it's not good for you. So come, have a massage on me. If anything else piques your interest, well.. That's on me too. "

Turning toward the establishment Loki cursed to himself, a hand tunneling through his hair. "You know my interests aren't like yours, brother." Looking around the mage's voice drops. "If the Nobles or the Court see me--"

"Relax, Loki. If ever they were to look upon you as any less of a Prince, they will have me to answer to."

Loki just hoped he was right..

As the doors to the pleasure house opened, the two Asgardian princes were awash with a wave of sound; voices chattered excitedly, some raucous and loud, others sultry whispers and pleasant purrs. Over the din of people were faint strains of music; the reedy trill of flutes and pipes, the thrum of many-stringed guitars and hurdy gurdies, the low, rhythmic beat of drums and jangling of tambourines and bells filling the empty spaces between, and even drowning out, murmured conversations.

Women and men alike sat around tables filled with food and drink, some with pipes curling sweet scented smoke, some with warm, lithe bodies perched on, or between, their thighs. Some people danced, while others sat alone and silent, lustfully watching as others enjoyed themselves.

Even from the front entrance, it was apparent that this was a place of decadence.

"Ah! There you are, Thor! I was beginning to wonder if you would make it!"

Fandral sat upon a plush lounge, a tall, lithe, raven haired woman perched on his knee and doing her very best to mark up every inch of his tanned neck. His pale hair was pleasantly mussed and his bright eyes sparkled with merriment. He tipped his head to whisper something into the woman's ear and she slipped to her knees on the ground with a faint pout. He tossed his head back in a hearty laugh as she said something back, then dipped down to kiss her hungrily. Once he pulled away, he made his way to where Thor and Loki stood, his fingers idly tracing through the woman's raven hair as he passed

"Did you manage t-! Ah! Loki! Good to see you, as well! I'd wondered if Thor would be able to pry you from your musty old books! Come, come! I've already ordered us a table!"

He gave Loki's shoulder an affectionate squeeze and clapped Thor on the back, then guided them over to a long table laden with sweet meats and hearty vegetables, decanters of wine and pitchers of mead, and a number of scantily clad women and men lying in wait to serve - or pounce, it seemed, in some cases.

"Sit, sit! Have a drink! Eat up," he called merrily, happily straddling the bench and patting his lap in invitation to one of the men nearby. The man was far more muscular than Fandral's usual, but lean, like a dancer. The man straddled Fandral's knee and poured him a flagon of mead, grinning coyly as he stole the first sip. Fandral feigned offense and gathered the man's shapely buttocks in his hands in retaliation.

"Now, Loki," He grinned as he turned his attention back to his companions, mischief gleaming in his sky-colored eyes, "What do you wish to partake in? Pipes? Women? Men? There is a wine here that will leave you drunk for days! Only to wake in some plump maid's bosom or lovely lad's rear-end." He gave the man in his lap another rough grope and growled playfully, "Isn't that right, you delectable thing?"

"Of course, Lord Fandral," the man purred, the hand not holding Fandral's drink slipping between the fencer's thighs.

"Now, now. Naughty," Fandral chuckled, grabbing the man's wrist and easing his hand away, "We must serve the crown and second prince first, don’t you think?"

"Aye, of course my lord," the man responded easily, slipping from Fandral's knee with a practiced smile curling his lips before he turned glassy eyes towards Thor and Loki.

Loki's smile was forced as he returned the swordsman's greeting, head bobbing with a nod as he stood near the table. Thor was more enthusiastic when it came to the offerings before him, the blonde brute flopping onto some nearby cushions, his palms smacking at his thighs in silent invitation. 

Several of the female servants flocked in like vultures, one perching upon his knee, offering a flagon of mead while a second offered food. The third situated herself between the gods thighs, hands stroking close to his groin. Thor growled hungrily, a sip taken from the mead before he captured the lips of the servant in front of him.

A hand touched at Loki's arm and instantly the god jerked himself away with a scowl. "May i take your coat, my Prince?" The man who Fandral had once been entertaining asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Shifting from one foot to the other Loki scanned the room, a few people glancing their way with minute interest. To see both Princes in one place was more than enough to cause gossip. But to see them _here_ of all places, however...

Folding his arms Loki looks to Fandral and clears his throat, his chin twitching upward with hinted annoyance. "Seeing as how you seem so familiar with this.. establishment, Fandral, would you be so kind as to show me around?"

"Of course, my friend," Fandral acquiesced, setting down his drink and getting to his feet. The blonde swept up to Loki's side and wrapped a companionable arm about his shoulders, gently guiding the mage away from their refreshments.

"I must start by saying that it is good to see you outside of the palace for something other than a romp through the nine-realms," Fandral said, all easy smiles and jovial manners, "I was not certain you would join us, you know, but I held out hope."

They stepped through a curtained archway into what appeared to be a waiting room of sorts; all shapes and sizes of men and women lounged about on cushioned settees and sipped at goblets of sparkling wine, all scantily clad and in various states of preparedness for the night's festivities. An older woman was making the rounds with vials of oil and various implements of pleasure. In the far corner was a flowing fountain that a few people appeared to be cleaning themselves in after entertaining.

"If you see anything you like, just say the word, and you shall have it, my friend," Fandral purred playfully motioning to the room at large, "But come, there are other pleasures to be found as well!"

Other pleasures? There was more to this place than.. well, all of this? Loki scoffed at the concept. It was rather hard for him to believe that a well built place like this had more to it than pleasure slaves. Men and women alike born and raised into the craft, knowing nothing of what lay beyond the gilded walls. 

They hadn't a care in the Nine Realms, for everything they needed or wanted was handed to them without question. Loki envied them, to a point. They didn't have to worry about negotiating peace treaties, hunting down monsters, or even putting their own lives at risk for the crown and Kingdom.

All they had to do was sit pretty and smile, and everything in their little worlds was taken care of.

"Please tell me there's at least _one_ person here with half a brain." The glassy eyes that watched them as they passed was enough to make Loki shiver. "You know how easily I grow bored of company that cannot manage even a _basic_ level of conversation..."

“Come now, Loki," Fandral mock pouted, "Would I ever lead you astray? _Never._ There are many lovely creatures here that should be able to satisfy even _your_ lofty standards for a time." He gently nudged Loki back out of the waiting area and back out to the main floor, before leading him to the next attraction of many.

The next set of rooms were laid out to be even more comfortable, people just lazing about while smoking various sweet and pungent substances through thick wooden pipes. Though most seemed content to just lay back and smoke their pipes, others gathered in small groups to discuss politics and trade throughout the realms, and others still enjoyed the mouths and hands of various pretty eyed slaves while they partook.

"I recommend setting aside a generous amount of time if you partake here, my friend," Fandral murmured softly, so as not to disturb the otherwise serene and forbidden atmosphere of the place, "One of those pipes put Volstagg down for days. Can you imagine? The enormous brute rendered useless over a bit of burnt herbs? Utterly ridiculous if you asked me, but I saw it happen with my own eyes." He eagerly urged Loki on towards the doors on the far side of the room, apparently in a hurry to leave it.

As they passed by a small cluster of merchants indulging themselves in the house's various goods and services, a set of bright amber eyes caught Loki's. The man they belonged to was on his knees between one of the merchants' thighs, lips stretched around their cock and raising a knowing brow. The look seemed to say, 'Can you believe this guy?' He rolled his eyes and his lips quirked around his mouthful, before fluttering briefly shut.

Unlike the other slaves, this one wore a well-made leather duster that pooled on the floor around him, the sleeves left off to show the play of subtle, but no less impressive, muscle beneath his sun-kissed skin as he stroked his fingers over the soft, wet folds of the woman sat next to him, the other lost between the man he was suckling and the shelter of his body. He was otherwise unadorned, also unlike the other slaves that were draped in crystals and gold gifted to them by various clients.

He eased off of the cock in his mouth, licked his lips, then murmured something to the man before him that got the man blushing and the woman beside him panting with equal parts pleasure and laughter. The man threw his head back with a hearty chuckle of his own, then seemed to add his opinion of the matters into the mix. None of those gathered around batted an eyelash at that, instead drawing him into the conversation until he seemed more content with keeping his mouth otherwise occupied.

He subtly nodded his head in respect at Loki and Fandral as they passed, then turned back to his task with aplomb.

The remainder of the tour proved less interesting, the god's thoughts constantly wandering back to the man serving the merchant. There was something about those eyes that felt out of place. Unlike the other servants there was intelligence hidden within their depths. Loki may have been the only one to see it, but even as they returned to their table his thoughts continued to wander.

"That man," Loki began after a long moment of silence, hesitating for a brief moment. "The one wearing the duster. Why was he dressed so differently?" One of the women who weren't currently balls or knuckle deep with Thor fills a flagon with wine and offers it to the second Prince. Taking it in hand he sipped at it, his eyes never leaving Fandral. "Do you know?"

"Ah! You mean Anthony. Yes, I _do_ , actually." Fandral perked up immediately at the chance for gossip, shifting the raven-haired wench from earlier to his other knee so that he could better see Loki, "It is a grand and glorious tale, that, though perhaps a little sad. He was brought here by one of the liaisons to Midgard and sent to train in the pleasure houses. I'd dare say Anthony is one of the most successful pleasure slaves to have ever served on Asgard, he'd even caught the eye of some harem masters on Alfheim, and was well on his way to serving in the royal harem there."

Fandral glanced over at Thor, making certain that the Thunderer was otherwise occupied, then leaned in closer to Loki to murmur, "Apparently Anthony's owner was jealous of his popularity and had no intention of letting him go to someone else, no matter how large the sum of coin or influence. He went absolutely mad with rage one night and made to strike Anthony down like wheat from the chaff, but Anthony possesses a warrior's spirit, and fought back and survived. They do not train pleasure slaves for pain like that, you see. They use criminals for the darker delights and so pleasure slaves aren't trained to expect such things. It is no small miracle that Anthony survived at all, but he did and so he was granted amnesty, he may fight for his freedom in the pits, but is otherwise a free man. He stays at the pleasure house for room and board. It's unfortunate what happened, though. To have fought so hard for survival, only to lose everything..."

Fandral's eyes were misty with unshed tears and he drank deeply from his cups, "You see, the pleasure house cannot earn enough coin from a slave that cannot fulfill all of their duties and fewer and fewer will have Anthony after seeing what's happened to him. It is why he wears the duster, to hide the scars from his ordeal with Stane. He is mostly used for his hands and mouth, now, but I heard they plan to send him to work at the pits to earn his keep. A pity, that, for he has always been a willing and eager companion. Absolutely delightful. I think even you would have liked him."

"I see..." Loki's voice trailed off, his attention set to a spot on a table as Fandral had told his story. "So he is trained in both the pleasures of man and that of battle. How curious." Swirling his mug of wine the god brings it to his lips and takes a long drawl. It's sweet on his tongue, however the tartness that followed was more than enough to be grounding.

"I take it you have seen him fight, then?" Raising a brow the mage blinks slowly, his eyes lifting to the swordsman's face. "Which weapon does Anthony prefer? Sword? Axe? _Magic_? " It wouldn't surprise him if the man had taken interest in the latter. It was, after all, known to be a woman's craft.

Across the table Thor had his head buried between one of the servants breasts. His fingers working vigorously to bring pleasure to the woman not currently riding his cock.

Loki spared only a few seconds in his brother’s direction before he returned his gaze to Fandral's. "Does he appear to be earning his coin in the Pits? If he is from Midgard as you say he is, I can't imagine he fares well against those of Asgardian blood." It would, however, explain the other man’s height. Not that Loki got much of a look of him in passing. He just seemed to be of much smaller size and gait than most of the servants he's seen so far.

"That is part of the problem, you see. No one has seen Anthony fight and the trainers at the pits will not give him the time of day. Anthony is trained as a pleasure slave, remember? And nothing else, so far as anyone knows. The fact that he managed to survive Stane is still suspect to some of Stane's betters. Some, though no one I know, of course, believe that Anthony had been poisoning Stane before everything took a turn. If anyone could prove it were true, then Anthony could be executed or worse for premeditated harm. I don't believe it for a second, of course, but there's nothing for it."

Fandral shrugged his shoulders and gave the woman in his lap an apologetic squeeze as she rested her head on his shoulder, looking mildly distressed at the turn in conversation, "The point of the matter is that no one will take the poor thing seriously. Though, that hasn’t seemed to deter him. I've seen him watching the other fighters. I dare say he's been learning despite the pit masters' wishes."

Fandral leaned a little closer still and whispered, "I've also heard rumor that he's been trying to make sponsors of some of his old regulars. If he could convince someone to speak on his behalf, he might even become a free man one day."

Loki opened his mouth to speak, however he quickly found himself interrupted by Thor's triumphant shout and a woman's scream. Snapping his mouth closed the god cleared his throat with a cringe, a pointed look tossed the Thunderer's way.

"I think I'd like to meet this... 'Anthony.'" Loki murmured to himself. Looking to Fandral he gave the swordsman a nod before rising to his feet. Clapping the blonde on the shoulder he gave it a squeeze. A silent thank you in an otherwise busy room.

Wandering away from the table Loki followed the same path he and Fandral had previously taken. He moved like a shadow through the various halls and rooms, the smell of incense and herbs a tantalizing aroma that threatened to deter him. Holding strong the mage ignored it, his mind set on finding this mortal his shield brother spoke so highly about.

Anthony was not where Loki and Fandral had passed by earlier, but after a few inquiries, Loki was escorted to a smaller waiting room. After only a few moments, Anthony swept through the curtain in the back of the room and knelt in the middle of the room. His brown leather duster had been traded for a flowing robe of red silk, sleeveless like the duster, but buttoned from his throat to his thighs down the front. He also wore a pair of soft linen pants that seemed to only be up by hope and a ridiculously flimsy chord.

"You requested my company, your grace," he murmured, voice rich and warm like dark chocolate. Even from his place on his knees before the second prince of Asgard, he held himself with an aloof sort of ease that oozed confidence. He lowered his head in reverence as he should, but openly peered up at Loki from below his lashes, bright amber dancing with a spark of mischief and the beginnings of lust.

He also didn't seem inclined to wait for Loki's instruction either as he lifted his head and prowled on hands and knees to where Loki was seated. He sat back on his heels between Loki's feet and placed one, then the other, of his hands atop Loki's knees, slowly skimming his fingertips up the mage's thighs.

"Shall we start with my hands, my prince," he murmured as he turned the full intensity of his heated gaze upon the second prince, then rested his elbows on Loki's thighs and used his whole body to push between them, the fingers of one hand tracing over his fashionable beard and teased over his lips. His lips parted and his tongue flickered out to curl around his finger tip and pull it gently between his teeth, then growled playfully around the digit, "Or my mouth?"

"Stop. Just.. _stop_." 

Loki's gaze was firm, his touch less so as he batted Tony's hand away from approaching his groin. Extending a finger in emphasis, the God spoke. "As pleasant as it would otherwise be, I did not come here for the sake of relieving baser instincts." Around them several of the servants looked at one another, a few more sharing whispers.

Noticing this the God sat up a little straighter, his voice dropping. "Take me somewhere private." Flicking his gaze around the room his eyes dropped to Tony's face before he stood. "I have matters I'd like to discuss without an audience."

"As you like, my prince," Anthony murmured, not even missing a beat as he rolled to his feet in one sinuous roll of his hips. This put him at eye-level with Loki's throat, but the height difference didn’t seem to register as he took a few slow steps back and beckoned Loki to follow with a coy crook of his fingers, "Just this way."

He walked backwards, eyes locked with Loki's, until his shoulder brushed the curtains. There, he turned, bowed with an over the top flourish, and held the curtain aside for Loki. He also cast a smug and none to subtle grin towards the other servants as he swept into the hall after the prince.

Loki was led down a series of discreet hallways and into a small courtyard, where a smaller, but no less grandiose, building lay hidden by the larger shadow of the pleasure house. Anthony stopped just shy of a set of stairs, hesitated for only a moment, then turned on his heel to face Loki, "If you wish only to 'speak', then I can assure you: We will go undisturbed here."

He let his shoulders relax and rested a hand on one hip, accentuating the curve of his shapely behind through the linen as he motioned for the stairs, "Though if you would like to be more comfortable so that we can..." He hummed playfully and batted his lashes and purred, "Take our time, then you may prefer the room reserved for your _pleasure_."

Sucking in a breath Loki rolled his eyes before he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Will you _stop that?_ " Muttering a curse under his breath he shook his head in disbelief and let his hand fall. " _Gods..._ I knew this was a mistake… Why did I bother listening to Fandral in the first place..."

With a rather grandiose gesture the god began to step away. Pausing with his back turned towards Tony, Loki looked to the sky and cursed the one who let him be so foolish. So foolish as to let Thor drag him into a place like The Pleasure House. Hah! A fool he was indeed.

"Why did I think you'd be different. You're just as glassy eyed and dimwitted as the rest."

"What did you expect, walking into a pleasure house with the two most notorious womanizers in all of Asgard? While I will not apologize for practicing my profession, I will apologize for any misinformation you were given. I was trained to be a pleasure slave by request of my former master and for all of the things I may hate about the man, that is not one of them. I practice my profession with pride, Prince Loki, and I enjoy it. I will not apologize for that," Anthony fired back, a brow raised in equal parts bemusement and challenge, "However, I would prefer to keep my place here for as long as I can manage and that requires me to work. I do not earn the roof over my head or the food to fill my belly only by conversing. So, come, my prince, if you truly wish only to 'talk'. You may speak, and I may listen, but I will do so from the comfort of a soft bed and the warmth of a hearth while I fill my belly with wine and cheese and rest my aching knees."

The sound of footsteps tapping against stone broke the awkward silence, soon followed by a put upon sigh and murmured words that seemed to echo in the small garden, "Whether you have me or not is of no consequence, but surely you, of all people, would understand the benefit of a well constructed ruse."

The hair on Loki's neck bristled at Tony's statement, a brow raising in curiosity. "And what do you know about this 'ruse' of mine you speak of." Slowly turning he found the mortal standing within but a few feet of the Prince, gazing up at him with fire in his eyes.

 _Ah, there it is._ _The same spark I thought I'd seen before_.

Loki stood there in silence, watching Tony like a parent ready to scorn their child. Rather than chide or shame the servant for talking to him in such a way, however... The god merely gave a slow blink and smirked at him.

"As tempting as it is to threaten you with the removal of your tongue for having the audacity to speak to me in such a way..." It was Loki's turn to bat his eyelashes and tilt his head. "I must admit, I do find myself taking interest in where this little conversation of ours might lead." Gesturing towards the stairs Tony had once led him to, he motioned for the mortal to show him the way.

"Please, lead on."

Anthony's lips quirked briefly, before he once more turned on his heel and marched his way up the stairs, a blatantly satisfied strut to his gait, leaving the impression of a warrior returning home triumphant and Loki in his wake.


	2. By Firelight We Shadows Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony opens up about his time under Stane's thumb and Loki offers Anthony a proposition he would be stupid to refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may notice that this is not a *direct* continuation of chapter 1. That's totally on purpose. The first fic in this series will be four loosely sequential chapters that take place over the course of a week or two. There will be some minor time skips in this fic, with some major time skips and mildly non-sequential fics later in this series! <3
> 
> This is also the chapter where we first start seeing some NSFW fun between our boys!
> 
> Please enjoy friends and fam! <3 Let us know what you think.

**Chapter 2**

_**By Firelight We Shadows Dance** _

"So.. am I to assume you've done what I tasked you?"

Loki's words fluttered over the crackle of the nearby hearth, firelight casting shadows that danced and flicked along his visage. Half of his face remained concealed in the darkness of his hair. The other half the picture perfect representation of boredom. 

He sat comfortably in a rather lavish looking chair One leg propped upon the other, fingers laced within his lap. Before him sat the mortal he'd grown to know as _Anthony Stark_. 

A servant of The Pleasure House of his own free will. A man who dreamed of fighting in the pits alongside Asgard’s finest. Of earning enough coin to buy his freedom. 

Loki had made a deal with the mortal the night they'd met. Giving him a token of the Prince's favor for him to wear for all to see. A golden serpent lay coiled around the human’s wrist, emerald eyes catching the nearby firelight as it flickered and danced.

"Did the Pit Master allow you in?"

"No," Tony huffed in frustration as he poured them both a cup of wine, then made his way to Loki's side, "At least not at first, anyway." He handed Loki a cup, then flopped onto the lounge across from him with a weary sigh. He drank deeply from his cup before he continued, "I believe he meant to de-hand me, actually. For _theft_ of all things. The nerve. As if I would need to steal to- ... Anyway..." He waved the whole ordeal away as if it was no longer worth his attention and said, "Thankfully, your meat-head brother and his motley crew showed up to defend me."

He took a deep breath and sat up straighter, squaring his shoulders and doing his best impression of the Thunderer, " _'My brother is not so careless with his things as to have them stolen! If Anthony of Stark presents my brother's favor, then he has obviously earned it!_ '" Tony happily left out the bear hug and praise Thor showered him in afterwards, but he would mention it later, when they were both in a better mood.

Lofting a brow Loki took a sip of his wine, his eyes never leaving the mortal's form as he spoke about Thor. Once he was finished with his little charade, however, the god was smirking in his direction. "You do quite the impression of my brother. It makes mocking him all the more entertaining."

Tossing a wink Tony's way the mage set his flagon of wine on the table beside him. Folding his hands in his lap he sighed through his nose and tilted his head. "So the Pit Master would not let you in. Yet once Thor and his little friends arrived he did?" 

There was a small moment of silence as Loki tried to put together the pieces. "How did that turn out for you?"

"I was allowed _in,_ which I suppose was technically the ultimate goal," Tony said, leaning back into the cushions and sipping from his goblet, "Though the Pit Master may have not so subtly hinted that you should return with me the next time to confirm everything." He tilted his head up, nose in the air and put on a nasally voice, " _'It is the rite and your privilege to have your Patron choose a training master for you. It shows that you are wholly and completely dedicated to bringing honor to his name._ '"

Tony rolled his eyes dramatically, but turned a grin Loki's way, "I was half tempted to tell him that he would have to train me, just to see him squirm. It is a shame that none of his champions have maintained a streak longer than a few days, however. So I imagine that his horse has more combat training than he does at this point. The mare has been through seven groomsmen in the last month, you know. I've always posited that women were stronger of mind, will, and body than any of us 'men' could be."

He winked and chuckled as he downed the rest of his cup.

"Now, enough about my adventures, my prince," he murmured, setting his empty goblet on the floor beside the lounge and turning his sloe-eyed gaze on Loki, voice dropping to a delicious purr, "How was your day, Prince Loki?"

"How was my _day_ .." Humming to himself Loki leaned back into the chair, slouching into it to get himself comfortable. "Mmm... Let's see... Some of the nobles that saw me here were visiting the Castle. Most of which gave me all _sorts_ of looks, if you can imagine." Waving a hand dismissively, the Prince shrugged the discomfort off and wrinkled his nose.

"Father insists I shouldn't start visiting this place too often, lest I become addicted to pleasures of the flesh and grow _bullheaded_ like Thor." Snickering Loki set his hands back in his lap and fidgeted with his fingers. "Other than that, my day consisted of mostly the same." As if any of that ever proved to be entertaining. Let alone a conversation starter.

Sharp silver eyes flicked over to Tony's face, the firelight making them glow. "And yours? How was your day?"

"Better, now that you're here," Tony teased, then shrugged his shoulders and pushed himself to his feet, gathering Loki's goblet from the table and drinking it's remnants, then taking both to be refilled, "Besides now, and the visit to the Pits, it went much the same as any other day. I serviced a noble woman and her entourage for several hours, then when her husband came to drag her away, I convinced him to join in on the festivities."

He handed the refilled goblet to Loki and raised a bemused brow, "I'd be happy to go into greater detail, if you like?"

Taking the offered goblet Loki smirked up at the mortal, their fingers brushing during the exchange. Easing the cup from Tony's hand the god swirled its contents before he brought it to his lips. "Please do."

Uncrossing his legs Loki patted the top of one of his thighs in invitation. "Come, sit." Lifting a finger up he then continued. "But keep your hands to yourself."

Tony perched himself on Loki's knee and folded his hands in his lap, then gave the prince a curious look, clearly at a loss as to what to do with the man. "Anything else, before I begin, my prince?" he murmured, tilting his head and gazing down at him, eyes gleaming in the flickering firelight.

Dabbing his tongue against his lips Loki reached out and brushed a hand up Tony's side. His second hand moving in to give a chaste brush along the sash that kept Tony's silken robe tied. "Tell me of this story, but first I want this gone." Pausing he looked up to the mortal's face with curiosity in his eyes. "I would like to see you. _All of you_. Would you deny me this?" He asked.

"I would _not_ ," Tony purred, eyes dark with lust and burning with want. His hands moved, quick and efficient, up to untie the sash about his waist. Next he thumbed at the buttons, starting with the one at his throat and working his way down to his collarbones before he hesitated.

"You must have heard stories by now, and whatever you believe to be the truth, I do bare scars from my time with Stane."

Tony lifted his chin and looked Loki in the eye, his own narrowed and dark with something beyond desire.

"I am not ashamed of them, nor what I've done to survive, so I only ask that you do the same. If I am too unsightly for your gaze, then I will turn my back or lay on my belly, but I will not tolerate being considered less or incapable for it."

At the end of his speech, voice edging with something not quite anger, Tony worked the last of the buttons free and slipped the robe from his shoulders, letting it fall into a heap on the floor.

Anthony was sun-kissed _everywhere,_ and more thickly corded with muscle than his attire and stature would bely. His stomach was taught and rippling, but layered with a softness that belied his age and lifestyle, and sported a trail of dark hair that disappeared down into his loose fitting trousers.

All of that beautiful, tanned skin was marred with thick, angry red scarring, spanning the width and length of his rib cage that spider-webbed from a near perfect circle in the center. looking like someone meant to carve his heart from his chest. A ring of vicious red surrounding his former master's mark nearly confirmed some of the nastier rumors that circled; Stane meant to carve Anthony's heart out to keep for himself.

Anthony got to his feet long enough to shimmy free of his trousers, then returned to Loki's lap, an air of cool nonchalance surrounding him as though revealing himself to the eyes of a near stranger were the letter of the day. Which it had once been to be fair.

Tony reached for his goblet and took a sip, steeling himself while Loki looked his fill. He cleared his throat after a moment and said, "The noble woman I mentioned earlier was once a regular of mine. I was delighted to see her, of course, as she has not visited me in some time. Apparently, she had been extolling the skill of my hands and tongue to her sewing circle and not one of them could be convinced that her tales rang true..."

Loki hummed in acknowledgement of the story Tony began to tell. His hands seemed to move on their own as they stroked their way up the human's thighs. "You spend a lot of time outdoors I see." The god commented more to himself than anything. Soon enough the weight of his gaze fell to Tony's groin, the sight of his half hard cock causing a smirk to form across his lips.

"And I can see that your hands and mouth aren't the only thing you have going for you. Color me impressed." Chuckling lowly, the mage trailed his hands upward, cool fingertips gradually moving their way along the underside of Tony's ribs. His thumbs brushed just shy of that spider web of scars. "Tell me, why do you hide your scars?" Lifting his gaze Loki locked his eyes with Tony's own.

"No one wants to be reminded of the hardship and cruelty in this world, my prince, least of all when seeking a body to warm their bed," Tony recited, as though he'd heard it some thousand times, "And it is true. Few of my regulars visit me anymore, and those that do wish only for my mouth and fingers, and so the Harem Master permitted me, though really it was an order, to 'wear something fetching'. Some of the womenfolk pieced these ensembles together for me in exchange for more meat on their plates. It is no hardship, really. Do you not think I am distinguished from my peers this way?"

Anthony did not mention that the only clients that still wanted him were those with darker tastes or close ties to Stane. As a free man he was allowed to turn away customers as he saw fit, but eventually he would wear out his welcome at the pleasure house and be forced to earn room and board however he was able.

He shivered noticeably and tried to hide the reaction as something more pleasant. He focused on the way Loki's fingers glided feather-light over his skin and broke him out in gooseflesh in the wake of his cool touch. His nipples pebbled and pulled a soft gasp from his lips, his cock twitching appreciatively, a bead of pre oozing from its tip.

"You may touch them, if you like," he murmured, blinking lust-dark eyes slowly up at the prince, "There is little feeling in the tissue, itself, but I have been gifted and cursed with a newfound sensitivity elsewhere for it."

"Is that so?" Loki's curiosity got the better of him, the faintest brush of his fingers growing bold. He thumbed over that messy web of scars, index fingers tracing the nonsensical patterns that they made. "And where, pray tell, does this new sensitivity arise?"

Raising his touch the god thumbed over Tony's nipples, pressing into pebbled peaks before giving them a quick flick. "Is it _here?_ " Loki tilted his head, dark hair falling over his shoulder. One of his hands began to roam, dull nails grazing over scars before raking over the muscles of his stomach. 

He was so close, yet so far away. 

"Or is it down _here_."

Tony's breath caught in his throat, but was quickly chased out by a low moan. His stomach clenched as Loki's nails scraped over his skin and he jerked minutely away from the sensation, only to press back into the touch with a soft hiss of breath.

He wet his lips and blinked a little hazily at Loki, having not realized he'd closed his eyes in the first place, his own fingers digging little divots into his bare thighs. His breath shook as he let it out and he could feel himself hardening by the moment, the rush of blood leaving him dizzy and flushed.

"A bit of everywhere, really." he croaked, trying to sound unaffected and failing miserably. He cleared his throat and gathered his goblet, gulped down the last few sips, then returned his attention to Loki.

His voice was a little more even, this time, but deep and rich like dark chocolate, "May I touch you, now, my prince?"

Loki let out a hum before he leaned in to taste Tony's skin. Completely ignoring the aforementioned question. Cool lips brushed along the servant's shoulder, teeth grazing over his collarbone as he gave it a firm nip. "Not until I say so." 

Over the crackling of the nearby hearth the second Prince nipped and sucked his way along Tony's shoulder. Tanned skin blossoming red with the little rosettes he left in his wake, Loki's hands moving to touch and to tease.

"Would you like to know a secret?" Loki purred into Tony's ear, the hand he stroked across the man's thigh moving back up to skim across his chest. "I quite like your scars. " Tilting his head he pressed a kiss to Tony's jaw before nibbling his way to his lips. "You wear them _very_ well, for a mortal."

Dragging his hand back down across Tony's stomach, he let his fingertips brush ever so close to his hardening cock. "What other human can say they overcame such an attack and lived to tell the tale?" Loki pulled back and smiled genuinely for the first time in what seemed like centuries. 

"You've done so _well_ Anthony. You should be proud."

"I _am_ proud," Tony breathed, fingers twitching on his bare thighs, itching to get his hands on the prince. The brief kiss startled a whine out of him as he reflexively chased after Loki's lips, only to be held back by the splay of cool fingers over his chest.

His aching cock pulsed with need and he had to bite at his lips to stifle the wanton little whimper that slipped free. He had to dig his fingers into his thighs to remind himself to keep them there, all while melting and trembling beneath Loki's hands and mouth.

 _"Fuck,_ " he whispered as he dropped his head to rest on Loki's shoulder, giving the mage more of his throat to work with, his throat bobbing with every panted breath and hard swallow.

Chuckling to himself the god brushed their noses together. "Not today." Turning his head Loki pressed a kiss to Tony's jaw, his lips soon returning to his neck. "I want to take my time getting to know you." Sucking another red welt into his skin he popped his lips free and licked at them. "I want to learn what makes you _tick._ "

Shifting back in the chair Loki let himself relax, hands wandering away to lift up his goblet of wine. Taking a long drink of it he stared Tony down, watching him from over the rim. After a moment he set the cup aside and swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing.

"Tell me, Anthony." Loki started off with a curious loft of his brow and a once over of the man's form. "When was the last time you sought to pleasure yourself for your own gain instead of pleasuring others?"

" _Always,_ " Tony admitted easily, taking the brief respite to catch his breath and try to calm himself down. Eventually he gathered himself enough to meet Loki's eyes again, that determined glint steeling his gaze, "I didn't stay at the pleasure house just to earn my keep, or even because I'm good at it. I told you the other night that I enjoy this and I _meant it_."

The look he gave Loki dared the prince to contradict him, even as he loosened his fingers from his thighs to drag them over his body, tweaking at one of his nipples with a sweet sigh and grazing his nails along the inside of his thighs with a pleased hiss

"There's a reason that I am not one of those glassy eyed dolls out front, Prince Loki. They never had to dope me up to get me loose and relaxed, never had to force me to service someone's cock or cunt or to spread my legs for the enjoyment of others."

His calloused fingers cradled his balls and he gave them a brief squeeze before slowly, gently pulling them away from his body, making his cock jut triumphantly from the nest of dark curls at its base. He released them with a hiss and groaned as he curled his fingers around the base of himself and gave himself one, slow, firm stroke up to the head, where he squeezed and milked a steady drip of pre, oozing from his tip and leaving his knuckles wet and shiny where it spilled.

"Do you know of ' _The Rites of Ownership_ ', Prince Loki?"

Loki listened in silence, eyes hungrily drinking in every touch and caress that Tony gave to himself. When the mortal moaned openly and stroked himself the god found his breath hitching. Silver eyes fixated upon the stroking of his cock. 

Dabbing his tongue hungrily against his lips the Prince reached out and took Tony's hand. Locking eyes with him he brought those glistening fingers to his lips, daring the servant to pull his hand away. " _Tell me_." Frigid breath danced across worn knuckles. 

Unfurling his tongue Loki followed the path the mess had taken, gathering up the pearly drop of pre-cum before licking Tony's fingers clean. Turning Tony's hand around he faced his palm up, lips parting to lewdly deposit a mixture of saliva and slick back into his hand. "You may continue touching yourself." He commented before letting go. 

Reclining back, seemingly relaxed, Loki gave a nod. "Now, tell me of these ' _Rites.'_ "

Tony's hand immediately dropped back to his cock, spreading the cool saliva over the length of himself liberally and making the mortal groan in appreciation. He swallowed and wet his lips, lids heavy as he set a steady pace and voice hitching with every twist of his fingers over the head,

" _'The Rites of Ownership_ ' is a ritual performed when a pleasure slave completes their training. Our masters take us to the healers, tie us down with soft ropes to a feather bed and pleasure us for hours and hours until we can no longer remember a life before it. The enchantment is layered over us throughout this process, each orgasm cementing the previous layer and powering the next until we are wrung dry.

The ritual is laid so that our masters have complete control over our pleasure, and can have us writhing on the floor, drooling for the delight of others. Or they can take it from us, keep us from tipping over the edge until we're half-mad with desperate need. It keeps us quiet, keeps us pliant and out of our heads so that we cannot even think of fighting it."

His eyes fell shut as a full shiver trembled through him from head to toe, as though just remembering the time was nearly enough to bring him over. He breathed deep through his nose and let it out slow, his voice hoarse and dripping with need.

"My master wanted my pleasure. He wanted to keep me for himself, all while making coin from selling my body," Tony traced the tips of his fingers over the tattoo ringed by scars and his eyes went far away, "He thought that if I could not find completion with any other, then it would be easier to sway my favor. That if he held the key to my pleasure, then I would fall in..."

Tony swallowed hard even as he traced the edge of a scar that dipped down his belly and curved over his hip, then blinked back up at Loki with eyes gone lust-black and a voice that was desperation incarnate.

"I worked harder for each iota of pleasure I could wring from my body. I speared myself on cocks and fucked harder and faster until I didn't need to come to feel good. I beat him at his own game because I loved it more than him and in the end he hated me for it. He tried to beat me down and break me, but in the end... I won..."

"Did you? Did you truly win?"

Tilting his head the Prince lifted his hand and traced the same path Tony's hand had once ventured. "It nearly cost you your life." Lazily trailing his finger lower Loki ran a single digit up the side of Tony's cock. With a hum he dabbed it against the tip, pulling his finger away to revel in the thin string that connected them. 

"From what I understand of this story you're telling me, you cannot pleasure yourself without the command or use of someone else." One by one Loki wraps his fingers around Tony's cock, thumb teasing the underside of the head. "Am I wrong?"

"I cannot find completion on my own, no, but I still enjoy the act," Tony murmured, but hummed appreciatively when Loki's fingers curled around him, "That's not to say it isn't more fun if I am able to..."

He rocked his hips minutely, searching for more friction on his aching cock and breathing, "Besides. Stane is dead and I am a free man. With your help I can earn the right to work and leave this place. I'd call that a win, in my books."

Keeping his hand still Loki let Tony thrust into his palm, the lewd noises that followed enough to send a shiver down his spine. "And what sort of work could you possibly offer the second Prince of Asgard?" The dull nails of the god's second hand grazed the scars just shy of a nipple. "What can you do that will make you worth my time?"

"Nothing, my prince," Tony breathed as he thrust into Loki's loose fist, "Nothing that any of the dolls at the pleasure house could not give you. I have nothing but myself. All that I am and all that I will one day be. It is not much, but I am willing and able to offer myself to you freely." He swallowed hard as he chased for pleasure he knew that he could not achieve, but still he enjoyed the chasing of it, his lips parting on panting breaths and hushed moans.

"It is up to you if that is worth your time," he panted as he slowed his thrusts and let out a satisfied sigh, "I can only be honored that I was able to gain your attention for a little while."

Loosening his fingers Loki smirked up at Tony. His eyes twinkled with mischief below dark lashes. "And gain my attention you _have_." He mused. "Very few people in this realm are people I've grown to tolerate. You should be quite thankful that you're one of them."

Loki looked between them, a hum of contemplation following a purse of his lips. "Curious..." The god slid Tony's cock between two of his fingers. "Why is it you've come to fancy the pits? I know you mentioned during our last meeting that you wished to 'buy your freedom'. But is that _all_?" Surely there had to be something more. 

Pondering the thought for a moment the Prince sucked in a breath and grinned. " Is there something else about it that you've grown to admire?" There was always activity going on in the Pits. Be it to spar with one another for fun or to strike down and punish the criminals that resided in the dungeons. "Have you acquired a taste for _justice_ , perhaps?"

"Justice is for fairytales and self appointed heroes," Tony said with a snort, his eyes rolling, "I have no taste for such things. I mean only to gain my rite to work, if I am able, and I cannot do that if I die by some Asgardian's hands." He lowered his eyes and frowned, "What else would I want from such a place? I have no taste for violence and I do not wish to remain here longer than I must."

Tony's lips twisted wryly as he whispered, "That is perhaps not something you wish to hear from someone you intended to carry your good name..."

Loki reached out with his free hand, fingers curling around Tony's wrist that was adorned with the golden serpent. "If I am to employ you then you must show signs of that. Otherwise who would ever wish to hire a man fit for only pleasure?" Running his thumb across the golden serpent he watched as it released its tail and grew, winding itself a few more times around Tony's wrist. It formed a thicker band, this one adorned with more jewels and etched runes. 

"I may not be your _owner_ , but there are ways of getting things done." Taking Tony's neglected cock in hand he gave him a few lazy strokes. "It may take time, but I'm certain we'll think of something." As he mulled over his thoughts Loki continued his teasing touches. Only when he got a rather peculiar idea did he stop to lift a finger.

"What are your thoughts on becoming my personal _escort?_ " The Prince gave a distasteful smirk but shrugged it off. "Father might not be too keen on the idea of me bringing a _pleasure slave_ into the Castle, but you would get to leave this place." Dabbing the tip of his thumb against Tony's weeping cockhead he smeared about the pearly droplet. "I would make sure that all of your needs would be met. You would be _very_ well taken care of. That I can assure you."

"Personal escort, huh," Tony huffed a harsh breath, carefully balancing himself upon Loki's lap as the mage teased and stroked him, but tried for nonchalance. He didn't quite manage, his voice stuttering out of him as pressure built in his sack, "Is that what you royals call it?" A whine slipped from his lips and he braced his hands on the arms of Loki's chair, careful not to touch the prince but needing something to hold onto as he rocked his hips and fucked into the loose ring of the mage's fist.

" _Fuck,_ " he gasped, then swallowed back a moan, trying to suppress his building desperation long enough to finish their conversation, "Hahn... A place i-in the palace? A-and service t-to th-uh-the ssssecond prince? Y-you driiive a-a hard bar- _Oh, god, please do that again_..."

Loki repeated the same stroke of his hand twice over, then promptly let the quivering mortal go. "So _receptive_ , and look at the mess you're making on my hand. _Tsk tsk_. " In the firelight his fingers glistened with a mixture of pre-cum and saliva, but rather than clean it off himself? He brought his fingers to Tony's lips instead.

"I would dress you in the finest mixture of silk and fabric." Cool fingers slipped past Tony's lips, nimble digits caressing across the flat of his tongue. "All of Asgard will know who you're employed to, and no one will come to question it."

Tony moaned appreciatively as he closed his lips around Loki's fingers and sucked them clean, then traced his tongue around and between, just to taste the mage's skin. He looked pointedly into Loki's eyes as he slowly pulled off of them, making a show of it.

"What exactly would my duties entail," he croaked, though he was noticeably calmer now that Loki's hands weren't on him. He took a deep breath to steady himself further, then added, "And why do I feel like you're using me for your mischief?"

"Appearances would need to be met, I'm afraid." Pulling his hand back Loki wiped it off on Tony's thigh before taking his aching length back in hand. After giving him a few agonizingly slow strokes, he thumbed the underside of the head and spoke once more. "So you may be required to perform duties similar to those you would here."

Lowering his attention from Tony's face the god took a moment to admire that spiderweb of scars. Tracing his freehand over it Loki paused to play with one of his nipples. "You would be tasked with fetching me food and drink, for instance. Or on occasion be used as a place to rest my feet. I would compensate you behind closed doors for such obedience, however. I _can_ be merciful, after all. "

"So I am to play your serving maid, doting concubine and footstool, then," Tony hissed through his teeth as he arched into Loki's touch, fingers flexing on the armrests as he dug them into the fabric and urged Loki on with a teasing roll of his hips, and grinded himself against the mage, "And am I to always expect this kind of mercy for my obedience?" He let out a haughty laugh that was breathier than he intended and said, "A-anything else, my prince?"

Pinching the bud of Tony's nipple Loki let out a pleased hum. "I would also seek to have you as my confidant." Tweaking it between his fingers he tightened his other hand, adding delicious friction where the mortal needed it most. Loki's expression turned serious, his voice dropping into a hushed whisper. " _There are aspects of the Second Prince's private life that not even those closest to him know about_."

Loki gave a particular twist of his wrist, wringing forth a moan that may as well have been music to his ears. "So tell me, Anthony." Cupping Tony's chin the god pulled the mortal closer. Their lips brushed, cool breath greeting warm skin. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes," Tony gasped, lashes falling heavy over his molten amber gaze, as he struggled to keep his composure. Loki seemed to be teasing him in earnest, now, and at the rate he was going, Tony wouldn't be coherent for much longer.

"You have... No reason t-to trust me," he said, high and breathless and trembling helplessly beneath Loki's sure and confident hands, "Why..?"

"You _need_ me. " Stroking firmly over Tony's cock Loki gave his wrist another twist. Pleasure borderlining on pain as he sought to wring out the sensation as much as he could. "Without me, how did you plan on leaving this place when no other establishment would take you in?" As harsh as the god's words were, they still held some form of truth. 

If Loki hadn't come here when he did and the two of them hadn't crossed paths? Tony would be right back where he started. Ogling the fighting Pits with a sense of longing, knowing deep down that he would never be allowed in.

That no one would ever want to hire a pleasure slave for anything other than a quick fuck.

"Tell me, Anthony." Just when Loki's movements started to crest, he was letting go just as quick. Extending a single finger he set it upon the very tip of Tony's cock and kept it there. "Do you think you can trust the _God of Lies_? "

"I-I don't know," Tony admitted with a mournful whimper, digging blunt nails into the armchair and quivering with unrepentant lust, "I-I want to..." Rocking frantically in Loki's lap, Tony released a reedy whine through his nose and tipped his head against the mage's shoulder, wanting nothing more than to lie and tell the prince what he wanted to hear, but...

"I can't," He whispered frantically, going rigid with the edge of fear that curled in his belly, "Not yet... I'm sorry, please understand..."

Loki paused upon hearing Tony's admission, the breath he held escaping him in a rush. Letting his eyes fall closed the mage chuckled, head dipping so that he could press a kiss to the mortal's shoulder. "You're an honest one too, I see. I like that. It's good. _Very_ good."

Opening his eyes the Trickster nipped at Tony's ear, tongue darting out to soothe the ache. "Honesty will get you _everywhere_ with me, my dear Anthony." The single digit that rested atop the tip of Tony's shaft disappeared, the coolness of his hand enveloping him soon replacing it. " _Never_ lie to me, and I will make sure you're well rewarded." Steadily Loki began stroking with vigor.

"Are you ready for your reward, Anthony?" The lewd sound of slick flesh on flesh filled the space between them, the god's hand moving with increased speed. "Hold on to me, and let me see just how beautiful you are."

Only when their eyes met and he knew he had Tony's full attention did he utter those three words:

" _Come for me._ "

Tony barely had time to grab hold of Loki before he was going off like a shot. His mouth fell open in a silent scream and his aching cock pulsed with wave upon wave of ecstasy, spilling himself over Loki's fingers in a near endless stream of spend. His chest heaved with tiny, desperate breaths as he shook apart before Loki's eyes, his back bowed in a beautiful arch, and only Loki's hands and Tony's death-grip upon the prince keeping him from toppling over.

Loki seemed rather taken by the moment, his expression one of pure and utter awe. Almost as if he'd never seen someone come apart so violently before. His cheeks were flushed, lips parted as the breath in his lungs came rushing free. 

After long, breathless moments of near agonizing pleasure, the waves of Tony's orgasm subsided. He slumped against Loki's chest and his head dropped to his shoulder, and he trembled violently while he tried to catch his breath. Hot, wheezing breaths left Loki's neck wet and his hair sticking to his skin, but Tony didn't seem to notice or care.

He let out a wounded little whimper and tucked his face against Loki's neck, wrung out and almost shrinking into himself, fingers wrapped tight in the fabric of Loki's tunic.

" _Holy shit_ ," he mumbled intelligently as he lifted his head just enough to breathe and glance between them. " _Fuck,_ I've made a total mess of you. Hang on," He babbled as he tried to wriggle free of Loki's arms.

Blinking back to reality he shook his head and looked between them. To no surprise Anthony _had_ made a mess of the both of them, his spend leaving the god’s tunic in disarray. But rather than chastise, shame, or even demand that the mortal clean it up immediately, he chuckled. "Oh _please,_ " Bringing up a hand he made a rather flippant gesture before dipping his fingers into the mess now soaking into his shirt. Loki brought the digits to his lips and licked them clean. "I'm in no rush."

Tony gaped at Loki, taken aback and awestruck by the gesture, eyes blinking slow as he tried to process...

"Can I kiss you," he asked, breathless and half-out of Loki's lap, but crawled back into it with no hesitation. Having been given permission to hold on, and no more, he grabbed hold of Loki's tunic, dark eyes wide with wonder, "Or suck you off? Both? Either? Please?"

"Needy little thing, aren't you." Loki reclined back into the chair, seemingly as relaxed as he was the moment he arrived. "Do your other patrons allow you to kiss them?" He asked with a smirk. Turning his focus to his tunic he gathered up a bit more of Tony's spend on his fingers and with a sweep of dark lashes he looked upward and lifted his cum coated digits to the other's lips.

Rather than let Tony lick them clean he smeared the mess across his lips. Grabbing him by the chin he then pulled him forward. Loki licked a long stripe across Tony's lips before kissing him firmly, a sound of approval rumbling from his chest.

Tony practically melted at the cool brush of lips and let out a pleased groan as he leaned into it, parting his lips without being prompted, allowing the mage the run of his mouth as he had his body. He gripped Loki's tunic a little tighter, but eventually had to turn his head to catch his breath.

"I'm usually the one," he panted, breathless and flushed, sweaty, sun-kissed skin glowing like polished bronze in the dying firelight. "Getting _them_ off, to be fair." He took a deep breath and lowered his eyes, lashes fanning over his cheeks as he looked at the mess between them and slowly slithered down to the floor between the prince's thighs.

"Would you allow me to clean you with my mouth, Prince Loki," he swallowed and briefly met the mage's eye, the molten amber hues dancing with firelight and shining with mischief, "I might even be happy to share, if you wish?" There was the brief smacking of a lie in that statement, but Anthony quickly amended, "Or, I will share, if you command it of me, anyway?

Parting his thighs Loki allowed Anthony to slip between them, one arm moving to support his weight as he slouched into the chair. "You've been good about following my orders not to touch, so I suppose another reward is well earned this day." The corner of his lips twitched up, his clean hand extending to pet through Tony's hair.

"Clean up your mess however you see fit. I will take care of the stains with magic once we're done." Silver hues flicked to the pile of crumpled clothes nearby, the god's lips pursing for a brief moment before he spoke. "I will have new clothes ordered for you come morning. If I am to be your patron and you my escort, I will be making sure that you dress appropriately."

Tony hummed in agreement as he leaned in to lap at the pool of cooling spend from Loki's tunic, the fingers in his hair turning his hum to an appreciative rumble. 

He let Loki's words wash over him and, once he'd done a thorough job of lapping and suckling his cum from the fabric, rested his cheek against Loki's thigh. Blinking his heavy lashes slowly up at Loki, he murmured, "Will you dress me in your colors, my prince? Or drape me in tokens of your favor?" He wet his kiss swollen lips and grinned lazily, "And how would you have me behave? Shall I sit at your feet for every meal? Or perch on your knee for all to see? Or would you have me stand silent vigil at your back?" He nuzzled his cheek against Loki's thigh and practically purred, "I wish to know your grand plans for your humble escort..."

Loki's smirk became a genuine smile as Tony murmured his questions and sat patiently waiting for an answer. Reaching to the table beside him the god picked up his neglected goblet of wine. Swirling it, he took a long sip before offering it to the man between his thighs. "Father would expect me to keep you on a short leash. However, since it's up to me..." Trailing off he scanned the room as if looking for the answer. "I will have you kneeling at my side, ready to fetch whatever I may require at a moment's notice."

Waving his hand a shimmer of gold and green magic flickered through the air, and with it came a second serpentine band on Tony’s opposite wrist to match the first. "I have already given you one token of favor, but if you are to look the part I see no reason not to dress you in more."

Tony sipped from Loki's goblet and hummed appreciatively, then returned his cheek to the prince's thigh. He looked thoughtful, if tired, and said, "Would you like that, then? Keeping me on a leash?" His lips slipped into the smallest of frowns, but his eyes did not waver from Loki's face, "I have played at such games on occasion, but..."

He silenced himself for a moment, then furrowed his brows and said, "I will do what you ask of me, of course, but if it is your intention to... _Beat me_ for disobedience, then I must respectfully decline your patronage." He finally cast his eyes low and seemed to brace himself for a blow he fully expected to receive.

Seconds ticked by in silence, Loki's attention unwavering as Tony flinched and braced himself.

Only a blow did not come.

A hand found Tony's hair as Loki leaned forward, the arm that had been holding him up coming to rest upon his knee. Petting through those messy brown locks reassuringly the god eventually spoke. "There are...other methods of punishment that I can think of that do not involve beating you within an inch of your _life_ ." Smiling tenderly he readjusted his weight and leaned even closer. "I may be known for being cold, Anthony, but even I'm not _that_ heartless."

Stane must have left a bigger impact on Anthony than he once thought. Especially if the punishments he had once been forced to endure were ones that left a lasting impression.. _Norns._ Just thinking about it was enough to twist the Prince's stomach into knots.

It felt even worse knowing that the scars on Tony's body were likely not just from _one_ punishment, but _many_..

"You will be protected while you are in my care." Loki said with an affirmative nod. "No harm will befall you, for that I can promise."

"Oh," was all Tony could manage for a long time, his attention drawn to the blaze of the fire, though his eyes were unfocused and his thoughts far away.

"You cannot protect me from the pits," Tony murmured after a long while, his posture still rigid, though he leaned into the feeling of Loki's fingers in his hair, "That would cause some undue fuss, I think. Well enough that I must rely on your favor to enter, but I believe that may be the extent of your good will I can rightly accept." He tipped his head up to peer at Loki, a wane smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, and whispered, "Those battles I must fight and win for myself, I'm afraid."

"You know, come to think of it I've never ventured down to the pits to watch somebody fight before." Thoughtfully the God continued petting Tony's hair, pausing now and again to assess the ideas running amuck through his consciousness. "Not Thor, nor even the warriors three when they fought against Asgard’s most recent batch of criminals." Loki had a very specific type of violence he liked to enjoy. Mostly those involving magic or close combat with his daggers. Hammers, shields and swords, however... "I think I may accompany you to your fights. See how you fare against Asgard’s finest." 

Loki looked to Tony's face as if to gauge his reaction. "Would you like that? For me to join you, observing from afar? I'm sure you'll make me proud."

"I must train first, my prince," Tony murmured as he dropped his head to Loki's thigh with a huff of self-deprecation, "Though I see no reason you should not be present for my inevitable defeat. I only ask that you do not think less of me when I am bloodied and unrecognizable from my former beauty." He chuckled darkly and shook his head, "I fear I will be largely useless once my training begins in earnest. What will people say, my prince? When your escort is eventually rendered lame and unuseable?"

He lifted a brow, as though expecting an answer, but continued right along, "You would be better off giving your patronage to one of those muscle bound men that preen and show off their battle scars at the drop of a kerchief." He rolled his eyes even as he said it, but eventually turned somber as he said, "I can only hope that I am able to make you proud, my prince. I mean to try, at the very least."

The statement tasted faintly of a lie, but Anthony did not correct himself or amend the statement. Instead he relaxed against the prince's legs and grinned lazily, "Shall we get to bed, then, my prince? I've heard that you must break in a new escort upon the morrow. You will surely wish to be well rested for that."

"It _is_ getting late..." Loki drawled with a hint of tiredness. Patting Tony's head he motioned for the mortal to move before he rose to his feet. "My wards have yet to go off so it would seem that paying off my personal guards was enough to keep any company deterred."

Looking to his tunic he swept a hand across it, a shimmer of magic dancing beneath his fingers that cleaned away the mess. "There we are, right as rain." Sucking in a breath Loki turned towards Tony with the lifting of a finger. "The tailors should be delivering your new clothes come afternoon. You are to bathe, dress, and wait for me here until further notice." 

With another flourish of magic he conjured forth a small satchel of coins. "Take this. Buy yourself something to eat and make sure you are presentable before I arrive. If there are any trinkets or mementos you intend on bringing make sure that they are packed up and ready as well." Smiling smugly the god folded his arms and looked to the man set to become his personal escort.

"Do you think you can manage all that?"

"I don't see how I'm supposed to wait _and_ bathe," Tony pointed out with a cheeky quirk to his lips, "But I believe I can manage." He wrinkled his nose playfully and walked the prince to the door, leaning against the frame as he watched him go with a pleased smile upon his lips.

Once Loki had gone, Tony sagged against the wooden door, feeling exhausted and drained after the rather emotional turn the evening had taken. He let out a weary sigh as he pushed off of the door and folded himself into the armchair Loki had inhabited just a few moments before.

"Should be safe now, guys," Tony whispered as his head thumped back against the backrest.

A soft whir filled the room, followed by a series of near silent taps, then a trio of palm-sized mechanical creatures were clumsily clamoring into his lap. He dipped a hand under the slowest of the trio and was treated to a disgruntled trill as he deposited it into his lap.

"We're moving tomorrow," he muttered, eyes crinkling as two of the little critters chirped in irritation at each other. He gently separated them with a pinch of his fingers and chuckled as he received more indignant trills. "You're going to have to keep quiet and out of sight for a while; I'm not really sure how well received you'll be, yet."

Tony stroked a finger over the shell of the smallest one and took a deep breath, tears welling in his eyes, "I’m finally going to get us out of here." He swallowed hard and covered his mouth, stifling a sob before it could escape along with the tears that rolled down his cheeks, the pure relief that welled in his chest leaving him breathless.  
  
After a long while, he managed to swallow back the tears and calm his racing heart. “It will take some work,” he murmured as he scooped up his metal creatures and gently deposited them on his bedside table, “But I think we can manage.” He washed himself in the basin beside the fire, eyeing the little things pointedly, “Now, you three need to be on your best behavior for the foreseeable future! I’ll not have a moment to sort out your disputes, what with all of my daily duties.”  
  
Once he was clean, he slipped into the cushions that made up his bed and pulled the thin linen blanket over his body, his eyes dropping shut as his body grew heavy and relaxed, “Sleep now. Lots to do tomorrow…” He was out before any of them could reply.


	3. In Sunlit Hall We Hide In Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gives his new companion a tour of the palace grounds. Tony meets the Queen Mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter we have completed at the moment, but fear not, dear readers, there will be more one day! So be sure to subscribe to this story so you can get updates as we post them.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**  
 ** _In Sunlit Halls We Hide In Shadows_**  
  
  
The palace grounds were straight from a fairytale.

All around them stood towering trees and statues. Hedge bushes and trellises of flowers blanketing the courtyard and surrounding gardens. Tiny creatures fluttered or flew about, feasting from the very nature that surrounded them. The ‘Pleasure House’ was a thing of beauty, but nothing on Asgard could compare to the castle.

The guards that patrolled the surrounding area gave a nod in greeting to the second Prince and the man that followed him. Clearly not used to seeing Loki, of all people, with company.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Loki piped up from over his shoulder. Looking forward, he chuckled to himself and made a small gesture. "It's a lot to take in, I know. But you needn't worry about the small things. I'll be here to guide you."

"There's just so much to look at," Tony admitted once he'd caught up with Loki, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. No one thing seemed able to keep his attention for long as each open archway and balcony seemed to boast a whole new view of Asgard that he had only ever dreamt of. It also didn't help that the guards they passed along the way seemed to grow more and more surly the deeper they went.

Tony couldn't help wondering if it was the too tight helmets squeezing their poor skulls or the fact that their armor seemed to be more decorative then defensive. He made a mental note to look into that when he had some free time.

"I appreciate the tour, though," Tony murmured once they'd passed the most recent set of stern eyed sentries, "I don't suppose you'd let me thank you properly in that alcove we passed a while ago?" He winked at a scandalized scullery maid as she bustled past and said, "My feet sure are tired..."

Loki chuckled warmly and cast a look over his shoulder upon hearing Tony's lament. "As tempting of an offer that is.." He stopped for a moment and turned towards Tony, lifting a hand he pointed at one of the large birds perched nearby, his voice a whisper. "There are eyes here that are watching our every move. My father’s included."

Standing a bit straighter, the Prince let his hand fall, a look of distaste cast toward the large bird. After staring it down for a moment, he blinked and smirked rather smugly. "I have my ways of keeping the old man blinded, of course. Mother was kind enough to teach me how to keep my personal business private." With the utterance of that word, the large raven crowed at him before leaping from the tree and flying off.

"Come. We shall make one last stop before retiring to my room." Smiling to himself, the god turned and entered one of the side doors into the palace. "Tell me, Anthony. Have you ever seen one of the offshoots of Yggdrasil before?"

"Can't say that I have, no," Tony commented as he followed close behind, the hair at the back of his neck standing on end at the idea of anyone watching him at all times. He took in his surroundings with silent reverence, a new perspective on Loki's many gripes with palace life.

"Don't suppose you'll tell me what Yig-whatever is, huh," he asked sheepishly, wracking his brain for any previous mention. Apparently whatever that was, was not something that a pleasure slave needed to know, because he could only remember the word being used in passing, and then only rarely.

"Yggdrasil is also known as the  _ World Tree.  _ " Loki commented over his shoulder, pausing only briefly to halt one of the nearby servants. After leaning in and muttering something quietly he continued forward. "It's branches and roots spread out far and wide between the Nine Realms. Some very powerful sorcerers have learned how to traverse the many pathways Yggdrasil has given us. Allowing them, and myself, to access a variety of seidr,  _ magic. _ "

Taking them down one of the grander hallways, lined with stained glass windows, Loki eventually came to an open set of doors. Stepping through them, he entered Frigga's garden with a smile across his lips. "That," pointing to the huge tree in front of them, he looked to Tony with a cheerful smile. "Is one of the smaller offshoots of Yggdrasil.”

The tree was both a beautiful and rather imposing sight. It's bark silvery and its leaves shiny. Perched about its many branches were the Nine Realms. Tiny replicates compared to the real thing, of course.

"Come, we shall rest over there." Motioning towards a marble bench and matching table, Loki headed towards it. "I had one of the palace servants fetch us food and drink, as well as a cushion for you to sit on."

"A cushion?"

Tony startled slightly as his eyes refocused on Loki's form, having drifted off as words danced off of the prince's tongue, weaving images that the man could see clearly in his mind's eye. He offered an apologetic smile as he took up the empty space at Loki's side and tried to keep his attention from drifting.

"I thought I was supposed to do that for you?"

Easing onto the stone bench, the God of Mischief let out a relaxed sigh. It was good to be home and in a familiar place. "You are, but until once you're settled in and begin your training..." Loki rested an arm on the marble table, half turning to regard Tony with a small smile. "I thought I'd go easy on you. Unless, of course, you'd rather I didn't? Ah-" Lifting his chin, the prince flashed a wide smile at the servants who arrived. 

One carried a platter of meats and cheeses while the other carried a rather posh looking cushion. Setting the cushion down beside Loki and the platter on the table they bowed their heads and took their leave.

" _ Sit. _ " Loki instructed as he reached out to pluck up a few pieces of meat to pop past his lips. Chewing thoughtfully, he turned back to his companion and offered Tony a few pieces as well. "Are you hungry?"

"Ah, sure," Tony murmured as he warily eyed the cushion, then slowly folded down onto it. His cheeks flushed dark and he averted his gaze, the full weight of Loki's expectations falling heavy on his shoulders.

He took a deep breath and raised his head to gaze up at Loki, his smile sheepish as he said, "Yes, please."

Loki took a long moment to simply gaze down at Tony's form. The sunlight that filtered through nearby branches made the mortal's sun kissed skin look all the more bronzed, accenting the red and gold fabric that he wore. While the god would have preferred green and gold, his usual colors, there was something about crimson that fit perfectly.

Blinking out of his own thoughts, Loki plucked up a piece of meat from the platter and offered it to Tony's lips. "You're exceedingly quiet compared to our last conversation." He paused long enough for Tony to take the meat from his fingers. "Is there something on your mind?"

Tony's lips parted and his tongue lathed over the pads of Loki's fingers as he took the meat from his hand. He cut his eyes at Loki with a flutter of his lashes and tried to appear relaxed and at ease, though he felt anything but. He lapped the juices from his lips and chewed slowly, giving himself the time to think of a convincing explanation...

"Nerves," he said at last, his lips twisting into a wry smile, "Despite our conversations over what would be expected of me, I am still finding myself...  _ Overwhelmed _ , to say the least." He rolled his shoulders in a casual shrug and motioned back toward the palace, "It is so very much to see and learn all in one day."

"Indeed. It's a lot to take in."

Loki's features softened as he lifted his hand to pat Tony on the head. "But I'm sure it will all come easy to someone as skilled as yourself." Picking up a piece of cheese, next, he took a bite out of half of it before offering the rest to Tony. "You're a fast learner, much like myself. I rarely need something shown to me more than once." With his free hand, the mage twirled a finger, a goblet of wine winking into view out of what seemed like nowhere. 

"Do you have questions? Concerns? Worries?" Taking up the golden chalice, he sipped from it and watched Tony from over the rim.

"So many," Tony breathed as he leaned back on his elbows, closed his eyes, and turned his face to the sun. He took a moment to just breathe and soak in the warmth, steeling himself for the kind of honesty he was not used to giving.

Finally, he turned back to Loki and said, "I worry that I have done nothing to please you. That I have not yet served you as I should. I worry that I will fall short of your expectations."

His voice dropped low as he murmured, "I fear that you will tire of me. That I will be abandoned and disgraced..."

"You're an over thinker as well, I see. I'm surprised we share so much in common." The second prince had to chuckle at his own words. Looking to the goblet, he swirled and drank from the honeyed liquid before offering it to Tony. 

Returning his attention to the tray of food, Loki fell quiet, lost in his own thoughts. After sorting through them, he frowned and sucked in a heavy breath. "I am not your owner, Anthony." He said with a rather emotionless tone. "You may be in my employ as my personal... escort, companion, what have you. " Gesturing vaguely with each word, the god shrugged and sighed. "But that does not mean I own you. We had an agreement, remember?"

Picking up a piece of grilled meat, Loki brought it to his lips, only to pause. Almost as if he were contemplating something meaningful written in the grain of the meat. "I will get you the proper training, both as a servant for the Second Prince and in the Pits, as you desired. And, once you've made enough coin... If you still desire to be a free man," He turned to Tony and offered him the piece of meat he held. "You will have rightfully earned your freedom."

"It isn't an ‘ _ if’ _ , Lokes," Tony murmured, dropping his forehead to Loki's knee with a frustrated huff, "It will always be ‘ _ when’ _ . I  _ need _ to be free..." He downed the remnants of the goblet and squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to calm down.

After a long while, he lifted his head and nibbled the meat from Loki's fingers, his eyes downcast. He chewed thoughtfully, then asked, "We will be sharing quarters, yes?" He lapped gravy from his lips and continued, "I have something that you must see if you are to understand... But I am not yet ready to show you." 

He did look up then, his eyes bright in the sun, but guarded, "As I've said before; you have no reason to trust me, but I hope that you will trust me with this." He swallowed and pressed his cheek to Loki's knee, hiding his face, "Just as I am trusting you with my life."

Resting an arm on the table, Loki half turned to face Tony once the mortal came to rest his head on his thigh. Reaching out, he pet his fingers through messy brown locks, a quiet hum rumbling free. "Trust earned is trust given." The prince stated. "If you give me no reason to doubt or question your motives, then you will have earned both my trust and my respect."

Lifting his gaze, he lazily swept his attention across the scenery around them. Loki half suspected for word to spread fast of the new 'pet' he'd brought home. For Thor to come barreling into the gardens with word from Father about how disappointed he was.

And yet as the minutes ticked on, the two were left in silence.

"Here," Pushing the tray closer towards the edge of the marble table, Loki then picked up the empty goblet, all it took was for him to swirl the cup for the contents to return. "You may eat your fill. I'm no longer hungry." Taking a long drink of it, he sighed through his nose with a frown. He had hoped it would take the bitter taste from his mouth but, if anything, it only made it worse.

Just what had he gotten himself into?

"I am not particularly hungry myself," Tony lied blatantly as he raised a curious brow at the prince. He took a deep breath and pushed himself up onto his knees and shuffled a bit closer, careful not to touch, "And my honesty has fouled your mood. Tell me how to fix it?"

"You do remember that I can tell when you lie, correct? I am the God of Lies, after all." Raising a brow Loki's frown quirked up into a tiny smile. "Eat. That will brighten my mood. Unless you'd rather I continue to hand feed you instead?" Picking at the tray of meats and cheeses, he held a piece of softened cheese to Tony's lips. "Once you are finished we can retire to my quarters."

"Look at that," Tony chuckled as he nibbled the morsel from Loki's fingers, "Guess I just needed the right incentive, huh?" His smile split into a bright, teasing grin, the tension seeping out of him now that they were back in familiar territory.

He ate through about a quarter more of the plate before he was full, then turned a playful grin towards Loki.

"Why do I feel as though we've been doing things backwards from the beginning? Shouldn't I be feeding you bites of fruit while I writhe in your lap? Or brushing my fingers through your hair and complimenting your big co-?"

"My Prince?"

Loki startled, his smile washing away in an instant. Sitting up straighter, he turned his attention to the servant standing in front of them. She wore a dress that was a mixture of gold, silver, and cream, the fabric swaying with a faint breeze. Rather than keep her gaze averted, she looked to Loki with a look of worry and urgency. 

Behind her an elderly woman dressed in regal garb was approaching, two maids flanked on either side, to which she was whispering to, one of which was carefully carrying a tea set.

Opening his mouth, Loki closed it with a snap, his eyes flicking to Tony before quickly flicking back. Clearing his throat, Loki pushed himself to his feet without a word, his posture changing as he rounded the marble table and approached the trio of women.

"Mother," He breathed with a shaky sigh, hands extending to take the Queen's own. Kissing them with a bow of his head, Loki smiled nervously. "I wasn't-  _ ah _ ... expecting you."

"'You were not expecting me'? In my own garden," Frigga raised a brow, looking imperious and stern, then broke out into a teasing grin, "Your new friend must have kept you distracted." She pulled him down to kiss his cheek and said, "Come now, won't you introduce us? I'm terribly curious to meet the man that has caught my studious son's eye."

She motioned for her servants to set up her tea tray beside Loki's morsels, then shooed them away to gossip elsewhere.

She settled herself comfortably into the bench and glanced between Tony and Loki pointedly.

"Mother, this is Anthony. Anthony, my mother. The Allmother and  _ Queen _ of Asgard." As he spoke, Loki moved over to the tea set and picked up the tea pot. Pouring the three of them cups, he served the first to Frigga and the last to Tony.

"Anthony has.. fallen under my 'wing,' so to speak." Adding sugar to his tea, Loki stirred the cup with a twirl of his finger and a bit of magic. "We have an agreement. I will get him the training he desires and in return he has agreed to be my personal companion." Giving a rather matter-of-fact nod he continued. "Once he makes enough coin he wishes to leave and seek employment on his own. He has me as his patron, so I'm sure no one will continue to refuse him." Bringing the cup to his lips, he looked between Tony and his mother a few times before speaking again.

"I'll take good care of him. I've taken care of my  _ plants _ rather well, haven't I?"

Tony huffed into his tea, but otherwise remained silent as Frigga looked between the two curiously, then gave her youngest son a knowing grin.

"I wish you both well in your endeavors, then," Frigga teased, giving Tony a quick wink from behind Loki's back. She took a long sip of her tea and seemed to sober some. She set down her cup and cut her eyes at her youngest son, and said, "I trust that you will not allow your arrangement to interfere with your duties. Your father would be most displeased. I should very much like to keep the peace for the time being."

Loki blinked up at his mother from over his cup, tongue darting out quickly across his lips. Frowning, he looked to the table and stared at a spot on it absentmindedly. "Father is displeased with nearly everything I do." He murmured, quickly looking away before giving a slow blink up at his mother. "He was angry that I spent too much time outside once. Remember that?" 

Turning his attention to Tony he smiled warmly, then with a shrug of his shoulder he turned his focus back to Frigga. "What's he going to do, be _ mad _ that I found something productive to do?"

"I only wish you would indulge him on occasion," Frigga sighed, knowing well enough the age old feud between her husband and youngest son, "It could not hurt to do as he asks from time to time." Her lashes lowered over her cheeks as she lifted her cup to her lips and murmured, "It may even surprise him into silence for a moment..." Her lips quirked as she cut her eyes at Loki and suppressed a laugh, though there was noticeable strain as she fought her shoulders from quaking with mirth.

"Now," she said genially as she set her cup back down, "Tell me more about your Anthony, would you?"

Frigga kept Loki and Tony busy for another hour or so before she finally shooed them away to 'have fun'. It was apparent that she was not fooled in the slightest as to the nature and origin of their 'professional' relationship, but she never came right out to say it, tactfully dodging the answer as skillfully as Loki himself.

Tony liked her instantly, of course, and couldn't suppress the grin that split his lips whenever she said something that made Loki choke or blush wildly.

"Now I see where you get it from," Tony snickered once they'd walked well out of hearing range of the garden, "She's amazing and terrifying, just like you."

"I  _ did _ learn from the best..." The god murmured, still fighting off a blush he tried to ignore. "But do not pay much mind to her jeers, yes?" He waved a hand dismissively. "As humorous as they may be, even mother knows how much I detest being the butt-end of a joke. Especially when it comes to Thor and his little friends. " Loki was the black sheep of the family through and through. It was truly no wonder he and Thor butted heads so much, all things considered.

Guiding Tony through a set of well guarded doors, Loki lead them down another winding path, this one far less occupied than the common areas. "Mother and I get along so well because she raised me." Pausing down the path he looked through the open balcony that surrounded both sides. "If it were up to Odin I would have been raised alongside Thor. Heh. Could you imagine?" Looking to Tony he pressed a hand to his chest. " _ Me? _ As dim-witted and brutish as Thor?"

"Perish the thought," Tony played along, waving Loki's worries away like flies, "I like to think that you would have turned out great regardless." He wet his lips and glanced both ways down the corridor, then leaned in close, "I believe you mentioned taking me back to your rooms to relax. Shall I show you, then, how thankful I am that you are your mother's son?"

Loki's blush darkened upon hearing Tony's words, both brows rising in surprise. With a few quick blinks, the mage gave a sly smile and lifted his hand to pet through the mortal's hair. Tilting Tony's head back, he leaned close, his voice hushed. "You  _ have _ been rather well behaved today." He murmured, just shy of letting their lips brush. 

Smiling smugly, he slowly pulled away. "We'll just have to see, won't we? "

Chuckling to himself, Loki stepped away. "Come, we're almost there."


	4. Pleasure Like Water Dripping Down Your Spine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony retire after a long day touring the castle grounds. Tony shows Loki how good he can be to his prince.

**Chapter 4**   
_**Pleasure Like Water Dripping Down Your Spine** _   
  


Loki's room was large and well furnished. At one side sat curtains leading to a balcony that overlooked Frigga's garden and the city of Asgard. There was a chair bathed in sunlight and a series of large and exotic looking plants. One of them vined up the side and into the interior of Loki's room, curling up and above a desk laden with various alchemical ingredients and tools. Not too far from it was a bookstand filled to the brim with books of all shape and sizes.

At the head of the room lay the god's bed, emerald blankets framed by golden pillows. Silk curtains fell upon either side of it, the nearby sunlight and the faintest breeze causing them to shimmer and sway. To the right of Loki's bed was a small stand and a chest, and further from it was a writing desk laden with scrolls.

Last but not least was a second set of curtains framed on each side by a wardrobe. This time the curtains lead into a separate chamber where the sound of cascading water could be heard.

Loki smiled and turned to Tony with open arms. "Welcome, Anthony. To your new home." Stepping further into his room the god shrugged off his coat and vanished it in a wink of gold and green. "What do you think?"

"It's a good room," Tony chuckled, a little taken aback by the grandiose display, "Though I suppose I should not be surprised." He followed Loki in and gave the room another look, then glanced towards the baths.

"Now that is a sight for sore eyes," he purred, giving Loki a knowing wink. "Shall I relieve you of your garments for a bath, my lord?"

"After the way today has been? I could certainly use it." Loki looked longingly towards the bath, his shoulders sagging as he let out a sigh of relief. They'd spent so much time exploring the castle grounds today. Who would have thought that gods got tired?

Turning towards Tony he gave the mortal a once over. "I'm sure you could use one as well, no?" Flashing a cheeky smile Loki stepped through the curtains and into the bathing room. "It will be a good soak for your aching feet."

"I'll admit that it's a pleasant change from aching knees," Tony teased as he ducked into the chamber after Loki, his hands working at the laces on his cuffs. Loki had gifted him fine clothing, which Tony very much appreciated, but they were an absolute nightmare to get into. He just hoped they were easier to get out of.

Once his cuffs were undone, he stepped in close to Loki, a delighted grin curling his lips. "Finally, I'll get to see what's beneath all of this finery." He held his hands up and wiggled his fingers playfully, "May I?"

"If you think yourself capable of removing my leathers without difficulty you're more than welcome to try." Chuckling to himself the god leaned up against one of the nearby pillars, a hand raising to tug on the rope that dangled nearby. A distant sound from above could be heard before fresh water came cascading down like a waterfall and into the pool nearby. "Do be careful, though. I never leave my room without an extra _dagger_ or two tucked away."

"I'll be careful of any naked blades I might come across." Tony purred as he leaned in close and worked at removing the layers of leather and linen from Loki's upper body. It took him a few moments to figure out the fastenings, but his fingers were nimble and efficient once he did.

He carefully folded and set aside each garment as it was removed, then carefully placed each weapon in a neat, orderly row, eventually slipping to his knees to work at Loki's boots. He was uncharacteristically quiet as he worked, his eyes never straying as he focused on the task at hand. It wasn't until he was loosening the clasps of Loki's breeches that he lifted his gaze from his hands and met Loki's gaze.

"May I," he asked one final time, his fingers poised to slip the leathers from Loki's legs.

Loki couldn't help but chuckle at Tony's reaction with every dagger he came to remove. He was thankful for such care that was given in setting them neatly to the side, and by the time his tunic was pulled up and over his head, the mortal was dropping to his knees. "Eager little thing, aren't you." The mage purred with amusement, his hand coming up to pet through Tony's hair. "You may continue." 

Steam rose from the water nearby, tiny droplets of moisture already starting to form across Loki's torso. "But you are not to touch." He smirks rather smugly at that. "Not yet, anyway."

Tony feigned a pout, but did as he was told, perhaps more literally than Loki meant. He tucked his fingers into the waistband and slowly peeled them from Loki's legs, holding the fabric as far away from Loki's skin as possible and never so much as brushing his knuckles against him.

The teasing glint in his eyes as the supple fabric pooled at Loki's feet was equal parts smug and pleased as he gazed up and over Loki's form, taking in the long, pale lines of the prince's body. His eyes darted over his figure with a keen eye, as though he were taking the time to memorize every plane and dip and curve of Loki's body.

"I've waited this long," Tony purred, his lashes fanning low as he turned his molten amber gaze back to Loki's face and his mouth curled into a lazy smile that was just as heated. "I suppose I can wait a little bit longer."

" _Good._ "

Sliding away from the pillar Loki stepped out of Tony's range and into the pool of steaming water. Down the stairs he went, gradually sinking into the heated pool with a sashay of his hips. Stepping to the side he came to sit upon the gilded bench that surrounded the edge, arms stretching out to rest around the rim. 

"Be a dear and fetch some soaps and oil from the cabinet, will you?" Pointing off towards his left Loki tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "You will find other items you may need over there as well."

Tony did as he was told and collected a few soaps and oils and something that reminded him of the slick they passed around the pleasure house. He bit back a wicked grin and added it to his pile, then made his way to his patron's side. He set his armful aside and quietly freed himself from his own garments, then slipped back to his knees on the warm stone behind Loki.

"Shall I attend you, my prince," Tony murmured, sniffing delicately at one of the bottles and nodding his head.

Loki opened his eyes and found Tony kneeling behind and above him, sniffing at one of the glass bottles. A lazy smile formed across the mage's lips before he let his lashes fall, seemingly relaxed. "You may start with washing my hair." He instructed, one eye opening to study the mortal's reaction. "How you do will determine what you get to wash next."

Tony hummed happily and uncorked one of the bottles, pouring the fragrant soap into one hand. He scooped hot water over Loki's head, then curled both hands through the dark strands, working the soap through them and gently untangling the knots with his fingertips.

"Thank you for showing me around," He murmured, voice low and quietly echoing through the humid chamber, "I have often wondered what the palace might look like, but I think in all of my dreams, I have never come close to the truth." He gently scraped his nails over Loki's scalp and massaged his temples and brows, careful to keep the soap and water from dripping into the prince's eyes.

"Do you like it?" Loki asked as he looked up with one eye remaining open. "The palace, mother's garden, your new home..." Trailing off he cleared his throat and closed his eyes as warm water was flushed over his forehead. "Do you feel at home here?' Is what I'm asking. Do you think you will _enjoy_ being here?"

Crossing one leg over the other Loki slumped further back against the edge of the large pool. The fingers in his hair were relaxing, the bite of nails against his scalp sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. "Mmn, I will admit, you certainly are quite good with your hands."

"I think I could, in time," Tony said as he worked his fingers along Loki's hairline and jaw, then back to the base of his skull to begin at his neck, "Once I have a better understanding of what's expected of me." He slowly pulled his hands away to scoop hot water and carefully rinsed Loki's hair, then reached for a jar of hair oil to run through it to lock the moisture in and leave it smelling nice.

Once he was through, he eased his hands free from Loki's head and placed them on his thighs, waiting patiently for further direction.

The familiar smell of hair oil touched Loki's nose and made him smile, eyes sweeping upward as Tony finished. "Thank you, Anthony." Sitting up a bit further the Prince rolled his head on his neck and then his shoulders. "Would you massage and wash my shoulders next?" 

Staring down into the water Loki became lost in his thoughts, his eyes growing a bit distant. Eventually he drew in a breath, chest expanding before he slowly let it go. "I have never had a personal escort, or a personal… _servant_ , before." He gestured vaguely. "All of this is.. rather new to me as well."

"That's reassuring," Tony said flatly as he made his way down Loki's neck to his shoulders. He dug his fingers into the meat of Loki's shoulders and worked at the knots, hissing in sympathy at the tension in the prince's body. Even in the comfort of a hot bath, with only a pleasure slave as company, he was wound tight. Even appearing as relaxed as could be.

"That bad, huh," Tony murmured, easing his grip to focus on particularly tight spots, "I would think that you could at least find comfort in your own quarters. Are you sure you really want me here?"

Dark lashes swept low, a throaty groan bubbling free from Loki's lips while Tony dug his fingers into the tense knots of his shoulders. " _Mmn_ , had I not wanted you here, do you think that I would have gone through all of what I have to bring you here?" Casting a look over his shoulder the corner of his lips twitched upward. "Besides, _some_ company is better than none." Looking back to the water his smile gradually faded. "One can lose their sanity quite easily when all they have is their own company to keep."

Tony hummed his understanding as he poured more soap into his hands and lathered it over Loki's shoulders, taking his time to smooth his fingers over aching muscle. He wet his lips and slowly worked a bit farther down, swiping his hands over Loki's back and teasingly close to pale, pink nipples, before backing off and settling his hands back in his lap again.

"Shall I continue, my prince?"

Loki found himself leaning back into Tony's hands, the skillfulness of the mortals' movements surprising him. Even as they wandered around to the front of his chest the god leaned further back, his shoulders bumping into Tony's own. " _Heh_ , I certainly haven't told you to stop." The prince commented with a huff of breath. "I'm quite enjoying your hands. Please, continue?"

"You were adamant about me 'not touching' before. I'm just trying to behave," Tony teased lightly, but acquiesced. He warmed more soap between his hands and worked them first down his back, then around his waist to tease lightly over Loki's belly. He made certain that his teasing touches were brief and moved on quickly, but slowed as he neared the prince's chest, reluctant to pull his hands away again.

He did, however, brush them back up to his shoulders as he leaned in and murmured gently, "I believe that I have lathered all that I can reach above water, my prince."

A shiver crept down Loki's spine as those words tickled his ear. Tilting his head back he rested it on Tony's shoulder, eyes drifting closed as he took the opportunity to relax against him. " _Mm.._ So it would seem." Biting at his lip Loki arched his back a little bit and lifted his hips, the soap suds at his hips dipping lower.

"It wouldn't be a complete bath if we only stopped at half of it, no?" Loki's cheeks tinted pink, the color quickly spreading down to his chest. "Go on, Anthony. Show me what else those hands of yours can do."

"As you like," Tony replied, warm and pleased and a little breathy, as he grabbed the bottle of soap and slipped into the water beside Loki. The heat of the water made him hiss happily as it soaked into sore muscle and bone, but he didn't linger on the sensation; instead turning his attention back to the prince with a mischievous glint in his eye. He circled to face Loki and gently massaged his waist and hips, then dipped his hands beneath the water to ease the prince's foot up onto his shoulder.

"Will this suffice, my lord? Or would you prefer to stand?"

Draping both arms across the gilded edge of the pool Loki leaned back into it with a pleased hum. Sharp eyes watched as Anthony rounded his side and slipped between his thighs, his attention drifting down from the man's face to those skillful hands. "It shall suffice. If I change my mind I'll be sure to let you know." 

With one leg pulled up and out of the water Loki flexed his toes and, to no surprise, the blush across his cheeks only darkened. Slipping a hand beneath the froth covered water he took himself in hand, cock twitching as he gave himself a few lazy strokes.

Tony dug his soapy fingers into the arch of Loki's foot and worked his way up, massaging his legs in much the same way he'd done the prince's back, then swapped to the other. As he finally worked up to his thighs again, his lips quirked a little higher, his eyes trailing the arm dipped below the water with a pleased glint in his eyes.

"Almost done," Tony purred as he slipped between Loki's legs once more and dragged his blunt nails up the line of the prince's thighs to his hips. He teased his thumbs along the crease of Loki's thighs and stroked in slow circles, just watching and touching lightly for a long moment.

"Fuck, I've been wanting to touch you like this since the night we met," he whispered hoarsely as he edged his hands closer and closer to Loki's groin, but stopped at the first graze of coarse hair, "Please say you'll let me?"

Loki kept his hand in place, fingers gilding smoothly over the length of his cock. As Tony slipped between his thighs and his touch neared the prince's own he found himself sucking in a breath and shivering at the warmth. "You want to touch me _that_ bad, do you?" Loki asked with a smirk, hips rolling upward so that the top of his shaft peeked out of the water.

"You've done everything I've asked of you so far, so I suppose you've earned yourself a reward." Tilting his head back, Loki's throat bobbed as he swallowed back a moan, silver eyes watching from over the slope of his cheeks. "Come, _touch me_."

"Which would you like first," Tony groaned even as he surged forward to run his hands over every inch of Loki's naked form he could reach. His fingers teased and traced along the seams of Loki's legs and up his hips, over his waist and chest to pluck lightly at pale nipples, across his shoulders and tracing the line of his throat and jaw, cupping his cheek and running his fingers through the prince's hair, then down his body to start all over again.

" _Fuck,_ you're gorgeous," he breathed after a long moment, his breathing calming some now that his immediate need to touch was sated. Now that he could think more clearly, he smoothed his hands up Loki's thighs again, but this time braced one hand on his hip and cupped the other around the base of Loki's shaft when the prince was on the upstroke. Tony let out a soft moan of appreciation and slowly matched the prince's sedate pace.

"You feel so good in my hand," he breathed, lust dark eyes flicking up to meet Loki's, a little wide and a little wild, but awed, "I want to touch you like this all the time..."

"And you _will_ be able to touch me as you please, as long as you do what I ask of you." Stretching out his legs, Loki slipped a little deeper into the water, allowing his lower self to go almost weightless under Tony's hands. Warm fingers circled the gods shaft, water rippling around his hips as the God followed his movements.

" _Mn,_ now I see why the pleasure house valued you so well for your _hands_." Loki purred with a roll of his hips, hand extending to brush down along Tony's chest. His fingers came to hover just shy of where the water lapped at his waist. "May I touch you as well?"

" _Yes, please_ ," Tony whimpered as he pressed closer, spreading Loki's legs just a bit wider around him. His fingers tightened reflexively around Loki's shaft, his grip strong and his strokes purposeful. His eyes trailed over Loki's slick, naked skin, taking in the sight of him, watching as his chest rose and fell with every breath, the way his muscles bunched and relaxed beneath his skin, the minute flicker of pleasure and other emotions that danced over his face, then finally the way his eyes had darkened with lust.

"I wanna make you feel good," Tony murmured, working Loki a little faster and twisting on the upstroke to stimulate beneath the head, "I wanna make you cum so hard you see _stars_. So much that you'll never need to take yourself in hand again..."

Biting at his lip, Loki rolled his hips up into Tony's touch. Closing his eyes, the mage let his head fall back, the fingers of his free hand digging into the gilded edge of the pool. "Ah _, do-onn't_ make promises you can't keep." He said with a long, pleasured sigh. "Very few know how to please me, but I will certainly say that you're gradually becoming one of the best."

Sure, Loki had his fair share of flings in the past with a few people off world as well as a couple from Asgard. But Anthony? Treating him like this for the very first time? It was all new territory for him.

"I intend to keep my promises," Tony purred, leaning in close enough to whisper in the prince's ear, "You just have to let me." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out hot and slow against Loki's cheek, " _Fuck_ , I want to ride you..." He wet his lips and let out a shivery moan, "Or to just suck you off... I just want you inside of me, I'm not picky about how..."

Dull nails raked their way down Tony's chest as he leaned in to whisper into Loki's ear. A shiver followed, wracking the prince's body from head to toe. Reaching between them, he wrapped his fingers around Tony's cock, flesh hot and heavy in the god's hand. "You're quite gifted for a mortal." Dark lashes swept upwards, their eyes meeting while their voices remained hushed. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Maybe once or twice," Tony chuckled breathlessly, then thrust up into Loki's fist with a playful growl, "You're not so bad yourself." He pumped his hand over Loki's cock, slow and firm, adjusting his grip and angle to better stimulate the prince's gorgeous dick. He licked his lips and murmured, "I want to taste you. Please, can I taste you?"

"Mm, I think that can be arranged."

Rising up and out of the water, Loki moved to sit on the very edge of the pool with his feet resting where he once sat. This way Tony could kneel between his thighs and not have to worry about the water being an obstacle. Plus it put all of him on display, and who wouldn't want to see Loki in all of his godly glory?

Taking himself in hand, Loki gave his cock a few lazy strokes, a low moan escaping his lips. "Come... Let me see what that mouth of yours can do."

Tony was on him in moments, lips pressing kisses along Loki's shaft and suckling lightly at the head, tongue lathing over his slit and chasing beads of pre down his length, teeth nibbling at his thighs while he caught his breath. He was frantic in a way he hadn't been before, as he whimpered and moaned while taking Loki's shaft down to meet his knuckles. It was a sloppy affair, Tony's lips stretched around the prince's long, lovely cock, spit dripping down his chin and leaving his mouth shiny with it. He slurped up drool and pre each time he pulled off to catch his breath, leaving a tantalizing string of spittle between his wet mouth and the tip of Loki's prick.

Loki easily became overwhelmed by Anthony's movement and feverish determination. The rhythmic stroking of his cock paired with the bright eyed look the mortal gave him started to become too much, and with a firm hand in his hair the god was pulling him off.

Panting heavily he looked down at Tony's face, shoulders quivering as he reached down to wipe a bit of spittle from his lips. "It- It should be a sin with how good you are at this." He breathed, cock bobbing against his lower belly. "Never would I have imagined that it would feel this good." Letting out a strained chuckle, Loki loosened his fingers and licked his lips. "Continue?"

"Fuck, you taste good," Tony gasped as he was pulled off and strained against Loki's hold to tongue at the prince's balls, panting hot and wet all over the prince's nethers. "I could get used to sucking you off," he groaned, eyes falling closed and breath escaping in shivery pants, "Fuck, I'd enjoy the Hel out of that..."

His lust-dark eyes rolled up to meet Loki's as he tongued his way back up to the prince's cock head, lips closing over the sensitive underside and teasing it with his tongue before he backed off, licked his lips, and said, "Would you like that, Prince Loki? Would you like waking each morning to my mouth warming your cock? Suckling and licking until you spilled down my throat?"

As if to illustrate his point, Tony suckled Loki's cock into his mouth and swallowed him down until his nose was bumping the prince's pelvis. He swallowed rhythmically and huffed breaths through his nose, gazing up at the prince with open lust and adoration.

Loki let out a curse upon hearing Tony's words, a fresh wave of lust spiraling through him and straight to his belly. His cock gave a twitch as a result, a fresh dollop of pre-cum glazing Anthony's tongue. 

Slick, tight heat enveloped Loki's shaft when Tony took him clear to the root, the very breath in his lungs escaping in a rush. With a hand still in his hair, the mage tried to keep his hips from jerking, his efforts proving futile the longer Tony's throat continued to twitch around him. "Fffuck- I-I'm gonna-!"

Tony hummed his approval and nuzzled his nose against Loki's pelvis, his throat tight and thrumming from the sound. He savored the taste of fresh pre as he pulled back enough to suckle at the head of Loki's cock, his tongue teasing the spongy underside, working the prince to his end.

A loud groan filled the bathing chamber as Loki's release tore through him. Rope after rope of cum filled Tony's mouth, puffing his cheeks with no sign of stopping. Letting out yet another curse he pulled the mortal's head back, his cock popping free from reddened lips. Even then he continued to cum, a few heavy ropes of it splattering across Tony's face.

Loki nearly collapsed back against the polished floor, his arms shaking as he went boneless. Laying there in silence, he tried to catch his breath, eyes closing while stars danced behind his eyelids. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that getting sucked off would feel that good. 

Yet here he was. Enjoying every last moment of it.

"Holy fuck," Tony panted once he'd swallowed down his mouth full, his eyes bright with pleasure and joy, "Do you come that much every time? Or were you saving it up for me?" He licked his lips and used his fingers to swipe the mess from his cheek and chin, lapping and suckling them clean and letting out contented little hums.

Once he was as clean as he could be without bathing properly, Tony pushed himself back to his feet and climbed up beside Loki, gazing down at him with a knowing grin, "Be honest, now. I've ruined you for anyone else, haven't I?"

Flushing with embarrassment, Loki lay back against the polished floor and draped an arm over his eyes with a weak chuckle. At first he couldn't find the courage to respond to Anthony's question, but after a few minutes of silence, he eventually spoke up. "Seeing as how I have no future intentions on 'sharing myself' with anybody," Sucking in a breath he lifted his arm just enough to peek up at Tony. "I suppose you could say that in a sense, you have. Yes."

With his free arm and a huff, the god pushed himself up. Scrubbing a hand along his face he looked to Tony with a huff. "But don't look too smug about it."

"Sorry, I can't help but be a little smug about it. I just sucked the confidence out of the second prince of Asgard," Tony teased, settling on the ledge beside Loki, "I don't know anyone else that can say that." His nose wrinkled in a genuine smile, lighting up his eyes and features and showing off the little wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. He bit his tongue to stifle a snicker, then wet his lips and said, "So, what would you have of me now, my prince?"

Lifting his hand the god made a quick gesture through the air, reality itself seeming to shimmer. From it he pulled forth a silky robe, the deep emerald fabric tinting gold when caught in nearby firelight. Easing into it Loki pushed himself to his feet with a shaky sigh of content. 

"I am going to retire for the evening," He said as he headed towards his room. "You may join me or you may get more acquainted with your new home whilst you have the time." Loki paused for a moment, glancing behind himself with a lift of a finger. "Do put things back once you're done with them, yes?" He said in reference to the bathing supplies. "But I'm certain you know how to clean up after yourself."

"As you like, my prince," Tony trilled happily as he slipped back into the baths, a contented grin brightening his face as he sunk into the heated pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to next week, too! We finished another chapter! :D <3


	5. It's the little things that matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki catches Tony doing something he shouldn't be. Little does he know that the little things he's working on mean more to him than anything.

**Chapter 5**  
 _ **It's the Little Things That Matter**_  
  
  
Tony was aware, from the moment that the second prince of Asgard requested his presence in the Pleasure House, that he would not be able to hide his clockwork children forever. The prince was renowned for being quick, clever, and dangerously perceptive; never mind the more grizzly and unsavory rumors that had spread amongst his peers. Tony was no dullard himself, but he no longer held the advantage of his own private sanctuary. He was now fully ensconced in Loki's domain and the prince was much more likely to notice any minor disruption in his personal quarters.

Tony's only advantage in the palace was that he was mostly left to his own devices; if Loki had no need for his services, then he was mostly left alone to wander and poke about at his leisure. Sure, there were some places he wasn't allowed, but it seemed much the case for anyone that did not belong to the royal family.

Of course, Tony had the presence of mind to wait until his patron was busy with such duties before he brought out his clockwork creations to tinker and improve.

Usually.

Sometimes brilliance struck him in the oddest of situations - while pouring wine for his patron, or dodging his blade master's sword, or making eyes at the ladies' maids to sneak an extra sweet roll, or sucking his lord's cock, though much less often the latter - and his brain could not rest until he'd either written it down or brought the idea to fruition. This meant, however, that he was sometimes less cautious than he should be. Tony couldn't even count the number of times he'd had to scramble to stash his creations away before his lord or his lord's guards - or worst yet, his lord's brother - burst into the prince's rooms seeking something from himself or his absent prince.

Worst of all, however, was when Tony returned from training or some stuffy meeting he'd had to attend with - or on behalf of - the prince, angry or frustrated or over tired, and the only thing he wanted to do was sit by the fire, drink wine, and watch his creations toddle about. Those times were the most difficult, because he often forgot that he was no longer in the relative safety of his private room back at the Pleasure House and forgot to check if his prince was present before wandering over to the small trunk of his belongings with the intention of spending time with his clockwork children.

And that, perhaps, was what left Tony the most discomfited; despite the interruption to quality time spent with his creations - to his life really - Tony had grown comfortable enough within the palace walls that he no longer tiptoed around every corner and bowed his head to every passerby. He felt comfortable enough with Prince Loki that he sometimes forgot the prince was even present at all.

Tony hadn't felt safe or secure or comfortable enough to ignore his surroundings in, well, ever. It went against his very nature, really. He had learned quickly to be present and patient and observant at all times. Any moment that he had to relax, was a waste of time he should be spending with his patrons! Time he should be spending charming the coin out of anyone and everyone he could get his hands or mouth on, never mind the rest of him.

He'd made the mistake often enough, after all, of growing comfortable with one of his regulars, only to have them drop him like a stone the moment Obbie glared at them over long - worse yet threatened. There were so very few that dared to seek more than the comfort of his body to warm their bed to begin with, that it was particularly devastating when Stane eventually warded them away.

Of course, Stane was dead now, so...

No, it was no less dangerous now than it was with Stane. In fact, it was more so.

He was in the public eye now, at least as much as the second prince was. He was seen and had nowhere but Loki's chambers to hide, now, and he couldn't well stay there for the rest of his life.

It would take so very little for him to end up in the Pleasure House again, or even dead, truthfully, if he did something to embarrass or upset any of his betters. Even despite Loki's claim on him, there were still those that outranked the second prince...

It wasn't wise to dwell on the negative, however, and so after nearly outing himself again, he vowed to be more careful in future.

\---------------------------------

"No, I know it doesn't work," Tony huffed fondly, poking the end of a small screwdriver into Dum-E's belly and sending the clock-work spider tumbling onto its back with an indignant squeal, "I told you I was disconnecting your strut so I could replace it. You'd know that if you weren't too busy sniping with your sister." He shook his head and puffed his cheeks out in exasperation, then let it out in a delighted rush as Jarvis toddled over, dragging Dum-E's new leg behind him. Tony gently tapped Jarvis's head with the tip of his finger, their version of a head pat, and grinned, "Hey, thanks buddy. See, why can't you two behave like your baby brother, huh?"

Tony was fully engrossed in tinkering and teasing his creations and didn't realize that he'd once more lost track of time. So much so, in fact, that he didn't hear the heavy doors of his lord's quarters open and close, nor the tip-tap of footsteps nearing his lord's chamber.

Loki had entered his room half expecting it to be vacant, yet the moment those twin doors closed behind him? Soft murmuring greeted his ears. It left him curious, so much so he followed it to the source, his attention honing in on the mortal who sat hunched over his writing desk. The previous contents that had once littered the desk now pushed to the side to make space for whatever it was Tony was now focused upon.

And focused he was, considering he never even flinched when Loki stepped close enough to invade his personal space.

"What are you doing?" He asked, seemingly confused yet oddly intrigued by the mechanical creatures toddling about the desk and the array of tiny parts set out beside them.

"Making some adjustments t- _FUCK!_ "

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin, his hands fumbling and sending Jarvis tumbling end over end into a small cubby-hole of the desk, Dumm-E and U letting out twin mechanical squeals of fright, and whirled to face Loki. Looking equal parts guilty and terrified, Tony spread his arms wide as if to hide his creations, his mouth going before he could even think.

"Please don't hurt them, Prince Loki," he babbled, "I know I shouldn't have brought them with me, but I have nowhere else to keep them! If you must punish someone, please let it be me!"

He dropped to his knees and ducked his head to the floor, heaving for air he couldn't quite seem to get into his lungs, sweat beading on his brow. " _Please, please, my prince, please,_ " he choked, his fingers flat against the floor on either side of his bowed head, "Please let them live, please! Please, I'll do _anything._ "

Loki jerked away when Tony reacted, stepping back on instinct as Tony slid off the chair and to his knees in front of him. He watched as the man groveled and pleaded, the mage's attention torn between the kneeling mortal and the three small automatons on the desk.

Then, after an agonizingly long moment of silence, the god finally spoke up.

"Did you _make_ these?" He asked, stepping around Tony and towards his desk. Folding his hands behind his back he leaned in to get a closer look, the tiniest of smiles gracing his lips as the mechanical creations teetered and wobbled.

Dum-E wailed in distress as he wobbled back and forth on his shell, U attempting to help, but doing little more than rock the spider harder on the desk's surface. Jarvis popped his head indignantly through the pile of papers he'd tumbled into, then pushed himself to his feet and waddled closer to Loki, his siblings trilling out warnings that the miniaturized mechanical man ignored.

Stepping in front of its siblings and placing its hands on its hips in a surprisingly accurate imitation of it's creator's sassiest stance, Jarvis seemed to glare up at Loki, as if challenging the prince to make a move for it's brother and sister.

Tony, meanwhile, was shocked into dead silence, his mouth gaping open and lips trembling as his thoughts seemed to vacate his head entirely. Slowly, he lifted his head from his penitent stance and peered up at the second prince with cautious hope.

"Y-yes, my prince," he breathed, tentative and whisper soft, the most silent he'd been since the two met. He swallowed hard and turned in place, shifting to his knees and sitting on his heels as he usually did when alone with Loki. He couldn't quite seem to look into Loki's face, and so instead dipped his head in reverence, "I apologize, my prince, they will not disturb you, I swear it..."

The smile that had tugged at the corner of the Prince's lips blossomed, a chuckle bubbling its way through his chest. Shifting back the mage extended his hand as in offering to the tiny man to shake, fingers folding into his palm one by one until his index finger remained. Dipping his head in a polite bow, he greeted the tiny metal man. "It is a pleasure to meet you." 

Loki turned his head towards Tony the mage continued to smile. "Do they have names?"

The metal man seemed to puff up his nonexistent chest and reached out to gently shake the prince's finger, but appeared no less guarded. If anything, the metal man appeared even more protective of his siblings, stepping just a bit closer to the prince and returning his hands to his hips, stance a touch wider to make himself a bit bigger. Again, not unlike his very slight creator bowing up to someone larger than himself, which was very nearly everyone in Asgard, to be fair.

"Jarvis," Tony murmured, gently plucking the metal man from the desk and getting a chagrined look from the creation's impassive face. Tony ignored him and carefully tipped Dum-E onto his three remaining limbs, his lips quirking into a faint, fond smile despite his apparent reluctance to share his clock-work children with the prince in any capacity, "Dum-E." He huffed a laugh as the creature trilled it's frustration at him, then outright chuckled as the third creature, a small, mechanized raven with wide dark lenses for the eyes, tucked behind his hand. He tucked the tip of his finger under the avian's chin and gently ran his knuckles down its chest, getting a surprised chirp, that was quickly followed by a pleased ruffle of it's worked metal feathers, "And U."

Tony could not help the fond expression that crossed his face, his worry and reticence momentarily forgotten in light of his creations' antics.

It was Loki's turn to gaze upon the three metal creations with a look of fondness as Tony began introducing them and gathering them up into his hands. When his servant made an attempt to shut them away or hide them from the Prince, Loki set a gentle hand upon his arm. "You need not hide them. Least of all from me."

Dipping his head with a nod of affirmation the god stepped around to one of his shelves, reaching up high to retrieve a small, wooden box. Dusting it off, he moved back to his desk where Tony had once been, easing into the chair before placing the box onto the desk.

"One of the first things I was taught when I was younger was how to breathe life into inanimate objects. Mother also taught me how to animate them, with the help of living glass. "

Turning a small key at the front of the box, Loki lifted the golden hatch and opened it, revealing the contents of it to Tony's gaze.

Inside was a variety of little figurines and toys. The first of which Loki pulled out being a wooden snake, its scales and eyes messily painted on by what Tony could have only guessed to be a child. It curled around the mage's wrist and up his arm, slithering and moving as if it were alive.

The second was more delicate and made of glass. A small figurine of a woman wearing a dress stuck in her pose while dancing. The moment Loki placed her on the desk, she came alive with a twirl and flourish only to pause, confused of her new surroundings. The color in the glass shifted and moved, highlighting her featureless face with shades of soft blue and green.

Loki smiled to himself and then cast a look at Tony, a few origami birds pulled free that instantly took flight right from the mages own hand.

"Unfortunately I was taught to never name them, as that would mean growing attached to them even though I would one day do away with them." Loki sighed in remembrance, the little dancer looking to him for a long moment before the colors turned pink and she began her dance for him.

Tony watched in silence, his clock-work children clutched to his chest, but his grip soon relaxed. He watched, amazed, as Loki's creations sprung to life, seemingly all on their own. From stillness to life like... like _magic_.

U squawked cheerfully, clearly impressed with Loki's glass dancer, and quickly wriggled free of Tony's grip, tumbling over his fingers and landing perfectly on her clawed feet. She hopped closer on her delicate metal talons, tapping a little beat upon the well worn wood, quickly followed by a slow peck of her beak. She lifted her head curiously, clearly seeking the dancer's attention, and peeped indignantly when she did not immediately have it.

Dum-E was no less curious, though he was decidedly less coordinated in his excitement, clearly perturbed at being down a limb during these exciting times. Ignoring his clear disadvantage in favor of exploration, he tumbled from Tony’s hand and barreled towards the end of the desk to peer into Loki's magic box and squealed in distress when he realized there was an end to his path, his three legs skittering against the wood until he finally stopped just shy of slipping over the edge in a heap of limbs. Not one to be swayed from his course, he pushed up on his one front leg and beeped up at Loki for his assistance.

Jarvis, however, stood silently in his creator's palm, on arm wrapped around Tony's finger so that he could lean over to get a better look at everything. He tipped his head from side to side, his impassive face still seeming somehow curious, then glanced back at Tony as if asking permission.

Tony swallowed and hesitantly nodded, carefully tipping his hand so that Jarvis could step down onto the desk once more, his eyes darting between the creations, both Loki's and his own, stunned and mystified.

"I-," he began, but snapped his mouth shut, seeming to need another moment to steel himself, "I didn't know that anyone else could do that..."

The tiny glass dancer was nimble on her feet, dancing and twirling to the beat that U had set up for her. When it stopped, she stopped as well! Turning towards the bird the glass figurine bloomed with color, mimicking the avian's own colors as she bowed and greeted her newfound friends.

When she noticed Jarvis leave Tony's hand and venture forward, she blossomed with varying shades of pink and red, her footsteps slow as she cautiously walked over to greet him. Curtsying before him she then offered a 'hand', the limb coming to a smooth and less intricate point than the automaton's own.

"They seem to be getting along quite well." Loki says with a bit of hope in his words. The paper avians had come to perch upon their master’s shoulders and hair, their heads turning one way then the other as they balanced delicately upon his form. 

"Now, tell me," Turning towards the mortal beside him the god raised a brow. "what do you mean when you say you didn't know anyone else could do this? How did _you_ do this?"

Tony motioned wildly at the menagerie of glass and paper and wood and metal, all moving and speaking in their own ways, his eyes wide and almost startled.

"All of this," he gasped, a fine tremor taking over his body as he lifted a hand to his mouth, clearly distressed and confused. "Obbie sai-," he shook his head and went silent, his gaze darting from one creation to the next and never settling for long on any one. Finally, he turned bright, misty amber to meet the prince's cool quick-silver, seeming at a loss for what to say or do with the flood of new information and clarity.

Obbie had lied! Had lied to Tony all of his life, which Tony had known to some extent, but this was... staggering. This one final betrayal from beyond the grave... Because Obbie was dead now. Tony had killed him. Plunged the man's own knife into his chest, still wet from Tony's blood...

"L-Lo-," Tony's trembling hand reached out for Loki as he listed dangerously to one side, the world seeming to close in on him.

Loki was quick on his feet the moment Tony began to teeter and sway. Standing up he scooped his arms under the mortal and caught him, pulling him forward against his chest. "Hey hey, it's alright, it's alright." Shushing him comfortingly the god scooped Tony up, a taking a few steps towards his bed.

Gently depositing the mortal upon the silken blankets, he conjured forth a warm, wet cloth, gingerly wiping down Tony's face in hopes of calming him. "You're here, you're _safe_ . Nothing bad is going to happen to you. Not now, not _ever_. " Picking up the mortal's hand he placed it on his chest, breathing deep. "Follow my breathing, do you think you can do that, Anthony?"

Tony at first shook his head, his breath escaping in great gusts only to wheeze and cut short on the inhale. Eyes wide and frantic, hands clawing for his throat in an attempt to release the force constricting his airway, only to find nothing but skin and muscle and tendon beneath his fingers.

"I-I... I can't b-," Tony croaked, dilated pupils searching Loki's face for any kind of help or mercy, as though the prince himself were strangling the life out of him, " _P-plea-! Can-bre-!_ "

The feel of cool fabric beneath his fingers, however, startled him into relative silence, the only sounds in the chamber being Tony's heaving gasps and Loki's voice, calm and cool, just like the rest of him. Tony's eyes widened just a touch more as his gaze focused on Loki's face, his brows furrowed with distress and confusion, as though he couldn't quite make out who the prince was or what he was saying.

"I... I don't," he whispered, voice small and breathless and pleading as he clutched at Loki's tunic, "I-I can't."

But even as he spoke, his breathing began to slow, the steady drum of Loki's heart, the deep timbre of Loki's voice as the prince reassured him, slowly lulled him back into calm.

His face was wet and itchy, his eyes burned, and his skin felt too tight, but suddenly, he could breathe again, his chest rising and falling in a slow, deep breath that ended in a faint whimper.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes finally pulling away from Loki's face to peer instead at his hand, clutched tightly in Loki's tunic in a white-knuckled grip. He released the fabric as if it had burned him and pulled his hand to his chest, "I'm sorry, m-my prince... _sorry.._."

Loki let go of Tony's wrist as his hand was pulled away, a soft coo leaving his lips as he brought the hand up to pet through messy brown locks. "Do not apologize for something you have no control over." He said with reassurance, fingers petting through Tony's hair. "I have had panic attacks before, I know how hard it can be to come out of one."

Frigga had taught him how to meditate, to challenge the voices in his head, as well as how to control his breathing. Magic was always seen as a last resort, as using it under such an emotional state could cause it to become wild, _uncontrollable_. 

Pulling his hand away, Loki picked up the cloth he had used to wipe off Tony's face, offering it back to him to clean his face. "Never apologize to me if this happens again." He began. "Your health and your well-being are important to me, Anthony."

Tony couldn't quite understand that sentiment, so he stalled by burying his face in the cloth, swiping at his eyes and focusing on his breathing. He swallowed reflexively, fighting back fresh tears that prickled at his eyes and threatened to send him into another fit of sobs.

He thought he'd cried out all of the anger and frustration and sorrow for his former master, but it seemed Obbie was still finding ways to tear him down and leave him feeling small and disposable. He huffed bitterly and shook his head, trying to push back the swell of anger that threatened to overwhelm him, but it was more difficult than he would ever admit.

"You should name them," Tony murmured at last, hoarse and cracking at the end, but still clear enough to be understood, "You've kept them this long, so you should name them."

Turning towards his desk, Loki looked at the figures on it, pondering Tony's comment for a moment before turning back towards his bed. "Another day, perhaps. Right now my attention is on something far more important." _You._

From where he stood, Loki moved to sit beside Tony, half facing him so his hand could continue petting through the mortal's ruffled hair. One of the origami birds floated its way down onto Tony's chest, perching itself upon his sternum. Seeing it had Loki smiling once more. "When you're feeling better perhaps you could help me name them?"

"Helping you name them might make me feel better," Tony countered, though the normally cocky and self-assured smile he gave Loki was now a bit wobbly and wet. He swiped at his eyes again and pushed himself up, almost melting back into the bed as he leaned into the pillows piled at the headboard, and carefully cupped the paper bird in the palms of his hands.

He studied the creation for a long while, then glanced around for the others, his eyes alighting on the glass dancing girl and his own mechanized man. His smile and voice were steadier when he said, "Ana or Hel or Eve for your dancing girl, I think."

The paper bird hopped around in Tony's palms once it was picked up, its wings fluttering before it gave a quiet peep. The other origami birds came to perch on the mortal's shoulders, joining their companion that comfortably nested in warm hands.

"Ana or Hel..." Loki trailed off, his attention now honing in on the desk that sat not far off from his bed. The little dancer had stopped her dancing, instead favoring 'conversation' with both Jarvis and U. "I think I like _Hela_. It's a nice combination of the two." Turning towards Tony he practically beamed. "What do you think?"

Around the Prince's wrist the wooden serpent moved, pulling itself into his hand as if to demand attention next. "And what about this little guy, hm? What shall we name him?"

"Jorm," Tony said immediately, reaching out to scritch the snake's chin, "Because he's a fierce little man. Eater of worlds, for sure, this guy." He winked cheekily at Loki, biting his lip to stifle a burst of laughter at the little wooden creature, not wanting to wound its pride.

He then turned his attention to the paper birds again, trying to count them out, despite their tittering and fluttering. He let out a sigh of frustration and pointed towards Loki, "Go climb on him so I can figure out how many of you there are."

As if upon command the three little birds fluttered and made their way over to their creator, one landing in his hair while the other two perched upon Loki's shoulders. The mage wrinkles his nose and chuckles playfully, a finger coming up to pet across one of their heads.

Jorm wound his way through Loki's fingers before curling up in his palm, the god setting him onto the table with the rest of his and Tony's creations. "You were changing Dum-E's parts earlier, were you not?" He looked around for the mechanical spider and pursed his lips when he didn't immediately find him. "It would be a shame if you left him without a leg for much longer, poor thing. Why don't you go back to fixing him once you feel better?"

"I'm feeling a lot better already," Tony admitted absently, only faintly tasting of a lie, and seemed to be searching out Dum-E himself, "Where is that pile of bolts anyway...?" He slowly pushed himself to his feet, waiting until he was steady to actually go in search of his spider-child.

"Hey, Dum-E, bud," he called, glancing towards the trio of Hela, Jarvis, and U, lost in their own little world, but didn't see him anywhere nearby. "Where...?" As he neared the table, where he'd last seen the three-legged spider, he heard a faint squeal of distress, "The fuck did you...?"

Tony knelt down beside the desk to peer beneath it and chuckled when he spotted the wooden box Loki had kept his own creations in, one metallic leg poking out from beneath it's lid. He picked up the box and gently scooped his forlorn child from the ground, then shuffled to sit cross-legged, "There you are."

Tony set the box on the ground beside him and held Dum-E up to the light to get a better look at him, only to find that another of the little creature's limbs had been dented slightly from the fall, "Aww, bud." He stroked a finger over Dum-E's back and huffed fondly at him, "I told you to sit still and you didn't listen. Bad enough you were down one leg, now you're going to have to wait even longer to have full use." He shook his head and carefully lifted Dum-E back to the desk's surface, silently thanking Jarvis as he wandered over to help pull his brother up.

"Can you believe this guy," Tony teased as he pulled himself up into the desk chair and grinned back at Loki, "Already falling apart and he's looking to do more."

Loki didn't seem to mind as Tony picked up the fallen box to place it back upon the desk, nor did he complain as the mortal took up his chair once more. What he did say, however, pertained to the objects pushed to the back and side of the desk. "My inkwell cost a pretty coin and the parchment wasn't much cheaper either. Do be mindful it doesn’t wind up on the floor the next time you make room for yourself, yes?"

Waving his hand he conjured up another chair and eased into it, hands coming to rest in his lap as he watched his mortal companion go to work. "If you require parts to fix your friends we can always make a visit to the market in the upcoming days. Although I must say I'm still quite curious as to how you brought them to life. It _can_ wait, of course, until you're comfortable enough to tell me." 

Did seidr run through Tony's veins like it did his own? Did the mortal possess latent magical abilities, yet knew nothing of it? Perhaps one day he'd find out. But for now, he was more than comfortable with watching the man tinker.

Tony was quiet for a long time, as though he hadn't heard a word Loki had said, his hands working diligently to replace Dum-E's missing leg with the new part he'd made. Once it was re-attached, he had the critter walk around a bit to make certain that the repair would hold, as well as to assess the damage Dum-E had done to his other leg.

"Well," He murmured at last, setting his screwdriver down with a sharp 'clack' of finality, "I think you'll be alright til I can make you a new one. We'll just have to keep you away from high-places and people's feet."

Taking a deep breath he stretched his arms over his head, his back popping in multiple places, then let his arms drop, hands folding in his lap.

"I don't know," Tony said, turning his focus back to Loki at last, eyes a little wide and a lot haunted, but calmer than the first time the prince had asked him, "I don't know how I do it. I just know that I _can_ and that I was always told that it was dangerous and that I could be executed if anyone found out..." His soulful brown eyes flicked to one of Loki's paper birds and he lifted a finger for it to perch on. He watched as it fluttered and twittered and shifted its head back and forth to look at him.

His lips shifted into a wan imitation of his sly, playful smile, his eyes cutting back to meet Loki's from beneath his lashes, pain and frustration and bitterness all shifting in his amber depths, "But I'm guessing that isn't true, is it?" His voice was hushed and softer than ever, low and sad, but most of all, a little hopeful, almost child-like in his apparent need to be and do something good. It was a familiar sort of desperate hope and wish for approval.

Loki opened his mouth and promptly closed it, his brow furrowing. He let out a torn sound, his hands weighing the unseen as he tried to find the right words. "It is...difficult to explain how magic is seen on Asgard, and how it is perceived on the other realms." 

Folding his hands in his lap he leaned back in his own chair, his attention settling on Hela and Jarvis. "Magic in the hands of men has always been seen as _ergi_ on Asgard. Effeminate, more or less. It has always been known to be women's work, and for a man to be born with such an ability is considered rare. Let alone him growing up with the ability to harness it." Loki lifted his hand and put his palm up, the three paper birds fluttering over and perching in his palm. 

With his other hand he waved it over the trio, all of which promptly unfolded and refolded right before Tony's eyes. They combined into one, becoming a medium sized paper dragon. A few wisps of smoke escaped its tiny mouth, a soft croon filling the air before it took flight and landed on the table beside Jarvis and Hela.

The tiny glass dancer clapped her hands and twirled her way over, the color that ran through her blooming bright with varying shades of yellows and orange. Climbing onto the dragon's back she waved her metal companion over, hoping that he would join her.

Tony snorted at Loki's explanation, casting the prince a knowing look, "Ergi. Yeah, I've heard that one a time or twelve. Funny, no one ever seems too fussed when I'm riding their cock or sucking them off." He sighed, as though the very notion exhausted him, "I stopped counting how many of those crass lords have returned to the pleasure house for seconds and thirds. I know _intimately_ that it wasn't always _them_ being serviced, if you catch my meaning."

He shook his head at the hypocrisy that seemed rife in all of Asgard's culture and huffed, "It's just that Asgardian men are too proud to admit that they enjoy giving up control once in a while. That's the way it seems, anyway." He rolled his eyes and cut a sly grin Loki's way, "Real shame most of them forget how to speak once I put my hands on them."

Tony stifled a self-satisfied snicker as he tracked the paper dragon to Hela and Jarvis, the metal man catching his creator's gaze long enough to convey his nerves. Tony shrugged at his clock-work child and gently nudged Loki with an elbow, "Is that going to hold them?" He clucked his tongue a second later, muttering half to Loki and half to himself, "Do they still need three separate names or just one, now? Are you going to make them take the form of bilgesnipes next? How big of a creature can they become?"

"Unfortunately it is limited by the amount of enchanted paper that makes up it's form." Loki returned the playful nudge to his elbow with one of his own, a soft chuckle bubbling free as Jarvis eventually climbed onto the dragon with Hela. "And of course it will hold them. Do you think I'd allow such a ride if I thought it would crumble?"

The dragon fluffed its wings before spreading them out, a running start given towards the edge of the desk before it leapt off and took to the air with ease.

Loki clasped his hands together in delight, a soft, pleased sigh leaving his lips as the dragon soared around the expanse of his room, refraining from any twirls or stunts that would otherwise put their passengers in danger. " _Beautiful._ "

"You can say that again," Tony sighed, relaxed and almost serene as he watched the dragon's flight, his cheeks flushed pink with joy and excitement. He leaned into Loki's side and dropped his head to the prince's shoulder, eyes bright and locked on Jarvis and Hela, "We do good work, Lokes. Never seen anything so perfect in my life." His nose twitched tellingly and he swiped at his eyes in mild frustration, sweeping the tears from his lashes before they had the chance to fall.

He sat up suddenly and let out a wet chuckle, his eyes looking anywhere but the prince as he set to work tidying the writing desk. "Should be getting your lunch soon," he murmured by way of explanation, then trundled off to stash his tools away with his other things.

Clearing his throat Loki stood and vanished the chair he had conjured before stepping closer to the desk to help Tony put away his belongings. "You are welcome to use my desk any time should your companions need repairs. I only ask you to be mindful of the materials that may be left upon it." Pointing towards the inkwell and some rolled up pieces of paper, he rearranges them and puts them back into a position he's far more comfortable with.

"As far as lunch is concerned..." Trailing off the Prince looked towards the door and smiled as Hela and Jarvis came swooping back towards them. "Get yourself something extra. It's on me."

“Thanks, Lokes. I’ll do that,” Tony said as he pulled open the doors and offered the prince a faint smile, “Be back soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think of chapter one and we might post the next chapter post haste!  
> Feel free to come join us on Official Frostiron discord as well!  
> https://discord.gg/PBeJfGq


End file.
